PossessiveWard
by karencullen2007
Summary: Edward always thought of himself as a monster,that was until Isabella came into his life. But after he left her in New Moon, and she went to Italy to save him from the Volturi, he was never the same again. Thus came a Possessiveward. A very OOC Edward. Not Beta'd. After he pulled back from Isabella, he looked into her eyes, as he possessively spoke, "You're mine now,sweetheart."
1. Chapter 1

Isabella sat in her truck. She wanted to go see him. She wanted to tell him herself it was over; that their friendship had to end. She breathed out as she tried to start the truck, turning the ignition over and over again, yet hearing dead silence.

Suddenly, she wasn't alone anymore. She looked over to her right to find Edward sitting there beside her. He was looking straight at her. His jaw was set straight, his eyebrows furrowed. She looked down and saw something in his hand. She didn't recognize the part, but she knew at that moment, it belonged to her truck.

He twirled it around on his finger as he said, "Did you really think I was going to let you go see him?"

Isabella sat there for a moment collecting her thoughts. "How did-Alice?" Ugh! These damn vampires and their special powers.

"Edward...I have to go see him. I have to let him know that we can't be friends anymore."

"You know I can't let you do that, Bella. For obvious reasons." His voice was smooth like velvet, but stern as well.

Isabella looked at him again. "Jake is not going to hurt me, Edward."

He continued to look her in the eyes. "I know he won't hurt you, Isabella. Because you're not going. Simple as that." He said as he controlled his voice. He was trying not to get upset or angry at Bella.

Isabella turned away from Edward and just looked out the window of the truck. "You know….you can't stop me, Edward. I'm my own person."

Edward sat there listening to Bella. Isabella may be her own person, but she is also my mate. She's my other half. Why couldn't she understand that?

"I think it was time you headed back inside, Bella. You're not going to Jake's tonight or anything other night. You might as well get that thought out of your head. I will put the part back on in time for school in the morning." Edward said as he got out of the truck.

Isabella stepped out of her truck, angrily slamming the door shut. Edward was shaking his head and smirking. He did love it when she was mad; she was a firecracker. But, he also knew he had to make sure she knew she needed to listen to her mate.

Before she could get further from the truck, he was back in front of her. Stopping her in her tracks. Her eyes met his; they were pitch black. She heard him growl as he backed her up against the door of the truck.

Caging her in, using his arms on either side of her body. As he then used his strong marbled body and held her in place. Both there breathing is labored and could hear her breath hitch and pulse speed up so he knew she secretly likethis part of him. The dominating part of him.

His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath fan her cheeks. She never could resist his sweet breath.

"Isabella," Edward said with a low growl. "Maybe I haven't made myself perfectly clear on the subject of Jake or any other male you come in contact with, love. So let me enlighten you baby. I am your mate. I tell you whom you can or cannot hang out with."

Isabella looked into his dark pitch black eyes as he talked to her in a stern voice. She couldn't stop her heart from racing as he spoke with just dominance in his voice. Holy hell, she thought. Does he know that this behavior from his turns her on?

"I will only allow male family members around you. That does NOT include that mutt either." Edward took in her scent as he smelled she was indeed aroused with his dominant nature. His lips then turned into a smirk as he kept her caged against the truck. As if he could read her thoughts he then said, "I know my dominant nature is turning you on Isabella." He usedhis velvet voice again but then he went stern again. "If you keep this up, this defiant nature of yours, try and see what this dominant vampire will do next time,baby."

She gasped out when Edward said those last words. Oh he knew what he was doing to her just then. His face came closer to hers just as their lips would meet, he mumbled to her, "Try me, baby." As his lips then met with hers. His tongue then asked for an entrance, she opened as he slid in his tongue began to taste her.

It was a slow and sensual kiss. Isabella's heart hammered in her chest as she moved her lips with could feel the rumble in his chest, the growl to which this vampire was releasing. She moaned letting her vampire know she liked it all. Edward pulled back from her lips. Giving her one last chaste kiss before totally back away.

She was still dazed, her eyes were glazed over. And Edward knew exactly what he done to her. he dazzled her.

"Breath, Isabella." he said to her as he still held her against the truck.

She did, a great big gulp of air. Her lungs burned as she tried to steady her breathing.

Edward then pulled away from her altogether, putting his arms down his sides. "You better head back in before Charlie comes out to see what happened. Keep your window open, I have that feeling we will be extra busy tonight." he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She then blinked her eyes as he had disappeared into the night, she could only see pitch black in the distance.

"Stupid vampire and his special powers. Ugh he did it again!" as she stomped her feet up the porch into the house.

Edward chuckled hearing her rant. "That's my Bella. Only some day she will be less fragile."

**A/N: Now who wants part two? Anyone? It may include a great little of lemons. This story has been nominated in the Top Ten Fave Completed Recs for the month of July. To vote please visit my Bio here, all links are there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PossessiveWard**

**Chapter two:**

After Isabella ran into the front door I heard Charlie ask her, "What happened, truck broke down?"

She yelled back, "Yeah dad. I will go see him some other time. Good night dad."

Isabella ran up the stairs and into her room. Edward sat in the rocking chair as she came in to grab her pj's. She looked his direction,he tried not to smirk, but he couldn't help himself. She ran to her bathroom as he heard the water going. Edward imagined the water cascading over her body, the way the water would run down her creamy thighs and hips. And how the soap would slide down her smooth long legs.

_Fuck! She's killing me here_, he thought running his hand through his already tousled hair. Edward heard the water turned off so he knew she's be in the bedroom soon. He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her.

Isabella padded through the hallway and into her room. Towel drying her hair she went to her chair and sat down. Rubbing lotion on her legs to keep them from drying out. Isabella eyes the locked onto Edward's. She saw how dark his eyes were...she knew what that meant. He was either thirsty or horny as hell.

"I know your not happy with me Isabella, however; I'm doing this for your own good." His voice was soft as silk.

Isabella who was in her chair at her work table she turned to look at Edward. She loves her vampire she truly does. But she had a great friendship that she had formed with Jake. She felt she needed to tell him herself that she could no longer be friends with him.

"Edward...I only wanted to go see him and tell him that I chose you. He deserves at least that."

Edward sighed heavily._ How many times are they going to argue about this particular subject?_ He hated that dog...no he despises that dog. Edward will never forgive himself for leaving Isabella, if he hadn't of left she wouldn't feel the need to go to him.

"The dog will get over it Bella. He's a strong mutt."

Her eyes darted to Edward's "Must you keep calling him that?" she spat.

Edward also venously spat, "Must you always protect that mutt? He will get over his crush on you believe me." After all Jacob hasn't imprinted on Isabella so Edward knows she isn't the one for the dang mangy mutt.

"He doesn't feel that way for me Edward, we are just friends." Her voice getting an octave higher than she anticipated.

"Oh really? Isabella, I can read his thoughts you know. I know what he is thinking when he's around you. Trust me the dog wants you. Why can't you see that? I mean, even Mike at school wants you as well. You just don't see yourself clearly." Edward said softly.

"If you don't like his thoughts then stop reading them. I'm sure glad you can't read mine," Isabella said, but she covered her mouth, as she couldn't believe the verbal vomit she slipped out.

Edward then snapped his head to hers. "And what the hell does that mean, Isabella?" His voice was dark and edgy. He was now right beside her on her bed. Edward grabbed her jaw in his hand and jerked her head softly to meet his gaze. "What kind of thoughts do you have Ms. Swan?"

Isabella tried to remove herself from his hold but she couldn't. "Nothing...Edward. I didn't mean anything by that." Her voice was shaken a bit.

"Oh I think you did….or you wouldn't of have said that. Need I remind you that I'm your mate. I forbid you to be around that fucking dog, do you hear me? Remember what I said earlier about your defiance? What I would do to you if you defy me? I told you to try me and see what happens." Edward's voice now was deeper and darker.

This was a different Edward that Isabella wasn't used too at all. The one she knew was gentle and sweet. This one was dominant and very possessive. Part of Bella liked this side of him, he made her heart race when he was like this.

Her eyes met his, they were pitch black. "Edward...what is going on with you? Um...this is not your normal self."

Keeping his voice dark, "Well, maybe, you should get used to this Edward, baby. Ever since we have consummated our relationship, Bella, I changed. My whole demeanor changed. I talked with Carlisle about this...and he said what I was feeling was very normal...for a vampire that is."

Edward was talking about their reunion a few months earlier in Italy when Bella saved him. After they talked with Aro, they stayed in a hotel until they could leave. And things between the two of them became rather heated.

Alice had showed Edward what happened while they were gone. That She had gotten close to Jake. She even showed him the image of Jake almost kissing Bella in the kitchen right before he called. Edward was not happy with that at all.

After Bella rested a bit he ordered her some food to eat. As she ate, they talked. When she brought up the subject of Jake. Bella was done eating she began to tell Edward everything. As soon as she spoke of Jake and how much time they spent together, Edward's temper was the first time Isabella saw a whole different side of him. A side that scared her but excited her all at the same time...

Edward, threw the table across the room as the food went flying making Isabella jump. She got up from her chair to get away from him. Only with his vampire speed he trapped her up against the wall. Holding her hands above her head he growled to her.

"That fucking dog can't do this to you, Isabella."

He ripped her jeans off her and in an instant rammed his cock into her warm core making Isabella gasp with desire.

"Oh fuck! Edward!" she breathed.

"Mine!" he growled as he pounded into her pussy relentlessly, making the pictures fall off the wall. **"Mine! Mine Mine!"** he roared as they both came from his blunt force on her drenched pussy.

Edward was looking directly in her eyes, still holding her face in his hand as they remembered Italy.

"I know you remember what happened, Isabella. Just know this...I won't be as tolerant of the Dog like I was before."

Isabella gasped at the intensity of Edward's stare and his voice. He meant what he said and in case she forgotten what he said earlier…

"Try me _Isabella_. And see what happens." His dark voice echoed through the room.

**A/N: Now isn't my version so much better? LOL **


	3. Chapter 3

**Possessive Edward ch 3**

**Unbetad**

After school Edward was taking Isabella to meet with her dad,Charlie. He still didn't like him after Edward and his family left. Not that he couldn't blame Charlie though. Edward could still hear Charlie's harsh words when he brought Bella home from their trip to Italy.

"Edward, get the hell out of my house! Do not ever step one foot into this house again!" he yelled at me.

Edward surrendered to Charlie, because he knew Alice would help him out. Alice explained that we had to leave because their father was transferred to another hospital. But after six months they all missed Forks and came back.

That night when Isabella had her nightmare of Italy Edward snuck into her room as she left her window open. Edward touched her face with his cold hand and told her he would never leave her again. Charlie though peaked in on Isabella as Edward hid in her closet. Once Charlie left Edward then came out.

"I'm not technically breaking any of his rules, I came in through the window. He's not going to forgive me easily." Edward voice was soft. "Can you?" he asked begging her to forgive him. She did as they kissed.

They arrived in Edward's Volvo at the police station the next day. He parked his car as he and Isabella got out. Charlie was finishing up some paper work when Isabella said something to Edward.

"Earlier at lunch I know Alice saw something in her vision what was it?" Bella asked.

"It was nothing for you to be concerned of." he answered her.

She let out a little breath, "You looked worried. Are you sure it was nothing?" unsure herself.

Edward looked at his girl as he then replied, "Bella you can trust me. It was nothing. Alice just saw some newborn vampires as they were killing people. We are watching the situation carefully. If it gets any worse, the Volturi will step in."

She gasped because she was afraid of the Volturi. They had let them go as the Cullen's promised of Bella's impending change to be a vampire. She knew if they could go to Seattle they could come there to Forks and she see is still human.

As much as Edward would love to change her right now, he didn't want to change her until after graduation. So she could see goodbye to Charlie, they would get married and she would say good bye to her human life. Edward still yet needs to propose to Bella properly, but he was confident she would say yes within time.

He and she made a visit to the meadow a few times as he asked her to marry him. She said no as it was because she felt her parents would be against her getting married so young. But Edward knew if he was patient, he would propose to her with an actual ring.

He couldn't wait for the day when she would wear his ring. Then maybe that dog would leave Bella alone.

Isabella and Edward was sitting in her kitchen as she done her homework. Edward stayed with her making sure the mutt wouldn't come near her or he'd have Alice to watch her as he hunted. Either way Isabella was never alone.

Bella would look up a couple of times and see Edward staring at her. But she would look back at her homework trying to avoid his eyes burning into hers.

"You know if you're bored, Edward, you could go? I will be fine on my own."

"I'm not bored, Bella. Besides, I'm not leaving you alone."

"I don't understand why not afterall I can take of myself."

Edward sighed and then replied emphasizing her name, "Isabella, now you and I both know that mutt is just waiting for me to leave you alone so he can come and visit. Further more, you my dear are so accident prone, that I rather make sure you are safe."

"Hmmmm… that's interesting." Isabella mumbled to herself forgetting the vampire ears.

"What's interesting, Bella?" Edward asked.

Bella looked up from her homework and into his eyes. "I told Angela that you thought he was a bad influence on me. Well... Angela observed the other day that when Jake came to see us at the school, she said you are jealous of Jake. She said and I quote, "I see the way Jacob looks at you, I can see why Edward acts like the way he does, he's only going to act like a normal teenage guy."

Edward took in Bella's words very carefully. He was impressed with how Angela views the situation at hand._ So, she sees it too? Why can't Bella see it?_

"Really? So Angela said that huh? You know...she is very smart girl. Maybe you should start listening to _her_." Edward quipped to Isabella. His eyes burned into hers as they stared into each others eyes.

Isabella gasped at how intense his stare was and his words. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you think that she's smarter than me?" Isabella stood from the table hands on her hips her eyes glaring at him.

Edward laughed, shaking his head. _Damn she's a firecracker when she's mad._ But, Edward knew he would need to give her more information.

"I'm saying that Angela has a good head on her shoulders and see's Jake for what he is. Why you can't see it I'm not sure. I never said you wasn't smart, Isabella. All I was saying is why it took Angela to see something you can't see for yourself. Do you not know how desirable you are? Surely you know that you have many suitors are after you, including the dog." Edward replied to her in a rather seductive velvet voice.

Bella stood there...hearing his voice change like that made her shiver with excitement.

"So...then she's right? You're jealous, of Jake?" Isabella asked again.

Edward the stood from the table as well. He walked towards with a swagger in his step as Bella then backed stepped into the counter. His eyes remained on hers as he spoke. "I'm not_ jealous _per say...but I am very observant on the guys who want what I have."

He leaned in to Bella getting closer to her getting into her personal space and yet giving her some room too.

"Lets see, there is Jake that's obvious. Mike,Tyler, and then there is another we can't forget…"

"Who?" Isabella questioned.

"Seth. He may be young wolf but I can guarantee if he could have you, oh he would let you know. Why do you think I made the rule of not allowing you around any males other than family with my presence? I maybe a vampire, Isabella, but I am a male trapped in a 17 year old teen body. Don't you think for one second if you do this to me," he said pointing to his erection, "that you do that to the other male population too?"

Isabella's breath hitched. She really had no idea that she did that to other males. However she does know that Edward can read minds.

"I guess...I never really thought about it that way. So you're saying Jake thinks of me that way too?" she asked innocently.

"What do you think sweetie? Think about it for just a moment. Have you noticed that when you're around Jake he lights up like a fucking christmas tree. And Mike well he has all these damn fantasies in his head about you...I could go on but yeah baby you do that to every one of them."

Isabella then looked down to the ground, she was thinking back to all those times she spent with Jake while Edward was gone. _Jake smiled at me all the time. He was always trying to think of ways to touch me in some way...and he also brought up the fact of Seth being attracted to me and I told him I wasn't into the cougar thing. And then there was Mike and or Tyler who was always asking me to go to the movies or just hang out. It was starting to add up now._

Her eyes met with Edwards and then suddenly she gasped. She saw Edward looking at her the way Mike looks at her, like she was a meal. Bella creased her face some in disgust of these men wanting her in that way.

"I see that you seen the light, haven't you? So um...yeah I have to be on guard with you all the damn time. It isnt easy hearing these guys always thinking of ways to well you know...get in your pants."

Isabella then cleared her throat. "So...then you do want me don't you Edward?"

Edward chuckled darkly. "Oh baby, that's where you're wrong. I already do have you. I make it very obvious every fucking I kiss you," he then kisses her. "When I grab your face like this and keep you still so I can do this," his tongue traces her bottom lip causing her to moan and accept his tongue in her mouth. He moans with delight as he moved his lips over hers.

Edward pulls away slowly giving her one more chaste kiss on her lips. She opens her eyes slowly as Edward looks at her.

"Breathe, Bella."

Isabella pulls out of her daze and gasps for air. Suddenly they hear a cough from the other side of the kitchen where Charlie is standing. He asks Bella is she is making dinner, she nods. Charlie gives Edward a look and then walks away.

Bella shoves Edward, "Why didnt you tell me he was here?" She knew Charlie didn't like Edward and hated to be caught making out by her dad too.

Edward chuckled under his breath saying, "I was rather occupied Bella. Besides he's starting to get used to it...well maybe not but I'm not going to hide what I feel for you. Charlie needs to get used to it."

Bella blew out a breath and started dinner while Edward Edward wanted Charlie to like him, he wasn't going to apologize for showing her affection in front of him either.


	4. Chapter 4

**PossessiveWard ch 4**

**Unbeta'd**

Isabella and Edward had made a trip to her mom's house in Florida. Since her mom couldn't make graduation, Bella and Edward flew out to see her. Of course anytime the sun shined Edward had to stay in.

During the time Renee and Bella were outside talking about Bella attending college in Canada Renee would never get to see her daughter. She was trying to talk Bella into going to Florida.

"Bella, I just don't understand why you won't chose Florida instead of going to Canada, its cold and you hate the cold."

"They have a great science program." She replied to her mom while putting on her sunglasses.

Her mom chided, "You mean Edward program. The way he watches you….its like he will take a bullet for you or something."

Isabella's eyes darted inside meeting Edward's. She knew he heard that comment as he stared right at Bella. The look was intense, but Bella's mom broke their connection.

"Look, I know its your decision, and I'm happy you're in a great relationship. But it does seem very intense."

"Mom…" Bella replied.

"I know...you're in love. I get it. I just want you to be happy with your choices, because your the one who has to live with them. Okay enough of the heavy my dear…" Renee said as she ran to get her daughter's graduation present.

Renee made a quilt made of T-shirts from her road trips with her husband Philip. Bella loved the gift and hugged her mom for it. After that the ladies went back inside. Renee left the room for a moment while Edward approached Isabella.

"You okay, sweetie?" He asked in a soft voice. His body was close to hers but tried to be respectful in Renee's home. After all he wanted to win her over since he did plan on marrying Bella.

"Yeah...I guess you heard her comment out there." Isabella replied looking in his topaz eyes.

Edward smiled at Bella replied softly, "Not only can I hear I can read her thoughts too. And I do have to say...she is very impressed with you."

Bella's eyes narrowed to Edward. "With me? Why is that?"

Edward chuckled to himself, as he then said in a rather seductive voice, "Well...um...she is wondering why you havent jumped my bones since we been here. She thinks you have showed good restraint. She was also thinking her daughter's boyfriend sure has a nice body, I sure hope they are being safe."

Bella pushed Edward back playfully. "Edward!"

He laughed at Bella's shyness but then pulled her into an embrace. "Hey! You asked. But, now I'm kind of wondering that myself, love. Why haven't you jumped my bones? Especially since Renee is so free spirited and all unlike your dad."

Bella's face was looking down as she shrugged her shoulders to him. Edward used his fingers on her chin, pulling her face to meet his.

"Just a simple kiss, baby." He mumbled at his lips met hers. It started as a chaste kiss...but then he felt her tongue slide in his mouth. So he went with it and opened up for her as well. Soon they were in a full fledged kiss. Both their lips moving with each others, hearing their moans escape their mouths.

That was until they heard a cough. They pulled away from their kiss soundly as Bella pulled away from Edward blushing that her mom caught them.

"Well! I have been wondering why you two haven't kissed since you been here. I guess you couldn't wait anymore, Bella?" Renee asked teasing her daughter.

Edward chuckled again and smiled at Renee. Before, Bella knew it, the weekend was over and she and Edward were headed back to Forks.

They pulled into the school parking lot ready to face the day at school. Once he shut off the ignition he asked her a question

"Do you regret going?" as he looked at her.

"No. It was great seeing my mom. Thanks for that, I really needed that. "

Edward was looking to the front of the school and saw Jake. He shook his head at the Dog. He doesn't give up easily.

"Bella...the dog is here. He wants to see you." Edward said looking at Bella again.

"Oh….what does he want?"

"He's making sure you're still human for one. We need to make this quick, as class will start soon."

Both got out of the car and headed towards the building. Isabella had her hoodie on to deflect the rain. Once they got closer she greeted Jake.

"Hey. How are you? Sorry I haven't been by to see you...I've been busy." Bella stated looking into Jake's eyes.

The dog didn't look too happy either from what Edward could see. But Edward really didn't care either.

"What do you want Dog, we have class soon?" Edward asked tightly.

"I came here to warn you to stay off our property," Jake said rigidly.

Edward cracked a smile. "Oh really, dog?_ You_ came to warn me?" as he emphasized on the you part.

Edward pulled Bella closer to his body, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Jake saw the move as he narrowed his eyes to Edward.

"And your jealousy is so unbecoming, Edward. But then again I am hotter than you." Jake then smirked back at Edward.

"And I have the girl...so look who's the one jealous pup." Edward replied smirking back cocky as hell.

"Whatever. Anyway, I was sent here to warn you to stay off our property. We don't need your kind on our land." Jake replied angrily.

Isabella didn't know what was going on so she asked Edward.

"Why was your family on his land, Edward?"

Edward's eye darted to his girlfriends and said, "Its nothing for you to worry about baby. Let's just say that Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding. Its fine now." Then looking at Jake Edward growled, "Jake leave it alone. I have it under control."

"She doesn't know does she? You haven't told her. Not that I'm surprised, since you're such a control freak." Jake bit back.

Bella was confused. She had no idea what was going on...then it hit her. Alice's knew that she saw something after all. She pulled away from Edward and asked him point blankly.

"What is going on? What aren't you telling me?"

Edward was not to keen on her pulling away from him, but he didn't want to cause a scene right there outside in front of everyone. Edward turned to Bella to tell her.

"Bella...I promise you we have it handled. There was a visit from a nomad in the area and my family is handling it. My family was trying to catch them when the nomad ran across onto their land. Paul was right there and he attacked Emmett, but they are okay now." Edward directed his attention back to Jake. "As I told you dog, we have it covered. So why don't you go back to your dog house where you belong." Edward voice was now dark and edgy.

They were starting to draw a crowd, Edward grabbed his beloved hand and said, "Lets go Bella, we have class. So long dog."

Just as they passed Jake, Edward whispered in the mutts ear, "Fuck off mutt."

Edward and Bella got inside the building just as the bell rang. Bella reached in the locker and grabbed her things. Edward looked around and saw an empty classroom, so he took her hand again and forced her to move with him.

They entered the room, Bella behind Edward. He closed the door quickly and pushed Bella up against it pinning her to the door. Her breath hitched as she then looked into his once topaz eyes were now pitch black. His face was now taut and straight and she knew what that meant. He was pissed.

Edward said to Isabella in a very low dark tone, "Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again, do you understand me?" Edward held Bella's face in his hand gripping her jaw gently.

Isabella's eye dilated as she looked at him. Part of her was scared and the other part she was turned on. Damn why did her body defy her? she thought.

"What did I do?" she asked.

"You pulled away from me for one, then you copped an attitude right there in front of Jake asking what was going on when I said we handled it. I am your mate Bella and you defying me in front of the fucking dog, doesn't look good. Remember when I said try to defy me see what happens?"

She looked into his eyes with surprise, eyes wide.

"What?"

Edward then quickly changed his stance with her, holding her chin firmly in his hand.

"Let's just say this vampire is about to be very dominant one. " Edward said darkly.


	5. Chapter 5

**PossessiveWard Ch 5**

**Un-beta'd**

Edward pinned Bella to the empty class room door. He didn't like the way she acted with him in front of Jake earlier. So he told her that his dominant side was coming out.

He looked in her eyes and asked, "Why do you defy me, Isabella? Do you take pleasure in getting me worked up?" his voice dark and seductive.

He then slipped his fingers into her pants and felt the wetness building up as she gasped.

"Oh….so you do my little one. Look at you-all wet and panting wondering what I'm going to do you next. Lets see what happens when I do this," he pressed on her clit with his thumb and entered two more fingers into her drenched pussy as she squirmed against him.

"Edward!" she moaned as he began to thrust his fingers inside of her making her body move against his with want and need.

He moved closer to her ear as he kept going and whispering in her ear. "Oh yes that feels good doesn't it, Isabella? Just think if Mike were here to see this. But instead maybe he could hear you moan with delight as I finger fuck you. Would you like that baby?" his voice all husky.

Edward was pushing Bella's body more up against the door while he fingered her, making her squirm as he went in deeper hitting that certain spot every time.

"Oh God, Edward!" she moaned as he pumped in and out of her pussy, making her body tremble with desire.

"Louder!" Edward commanded. "Say my name louder, baby! Let them know what I'm doing to you." He grunted as he felt her pussy clench on his fingers. He twisted his fore finger to hit the g spot making Isabella come apart with her orgasm.

"Fuck! Edward I'm coming!" Isabella shouted letting go of herself as her body trembled. She was spent when she came down from her orgasm.

He pulled his finger free licking them clean and growling to her. She saw him do this as he said to her, "You're lucky I even let you come baby. Next time I won't be so nice and make you want it all day long in school." He grabbed her chin again and made her look at him. "Now... listen to me good, Isabella. You are my mate and you do what I tell you, understood?"

She nodded to him agreeing.

"Good. Now lets get to class." His voice was stern.

Isabella was stunned, she had no idea that Edward could be this way. He was so different from the Edward she knew over six months ago. His personality changed so much since they had come back from Italy.

She moved her body but her mind was still in that empty class room, reeling for what had just happened way he talked dirty to her, the way he fingered her, the old Edward would've never done that.

She sat in her chair, with Edward next to her. He winked at Isabella right before the teacher started the class. The teacher brought in a VCR to show all the students Romeo and Juliet. They had been discussing the star crossed lovers in class.

Edward was leaning back in his chair, shifting, as he leaned in and whispered to Isabella.

"You, know...I just don't get why you have to defy me, Isabella." He directed his look from the TV to her. "I mean, you know how I feel about Jake. You know how much I despise him. So, why in the world would you deliberately keep going against me like that? Am I that bad of a boyfriend to you? After all, you were the one who came after me in Italy." Edward felt like he had to remind her of that.

Isabella, looked back to Edward and whispered back. "I don't know...I guess I just feel bad that's all. He looked after me after you and your family left. I guess I feel like I owe him in some way. And no you are not a bad boyfriend, Edward."

"So why did you come to Italy in the first place, Isabella? To save me that is."

"Because, I love you. Why else?" Isabella spoke softly.

His look was intense as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. Isabella felt the buzzing around them as they just stared with such intense into each others eyes.

"I love you too, Isabella. So much that it scares me. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. But there is one thing I will never do. I will not play second fiddle to a dog. Not now or ever. He is my enemy...not only naturally but otherwise. If he keeps coming after what is_** mine,**_ Isabella, I'm not afraid to take , if you're intent is on acting out just to protect him, then it won't work. If I were you, I would think long and hard before you act that way again."

Isabella gasped at Edwards words. Wow! She had no idea it had gotten this far. _So basically Edward was telling her, he would kill Jake if he kept coming around?_ She thought to herself before saying it out loud.

"Are we clear on things, Isabella? On where I stand with the wolf? I will NOT play second fiddle to that damn mutt." His voice was dark.

"Yes," Isabella agreed shakily. "Do you mean by killing him, Edward?"

Edward took in a deep breath, though he didn't have to breath, he felt it was necessary at this point. He kept his stare on her. He didn't want to scare Isabella, but he also knew he had to make sure she knew how he felt about Jake and what he would do. Though he doesn't answer her question, directly.

He smiled using his wet panty look to her, knowing he could dazzle her. But he also needed to make sure he had her full attention too.

"What do _**you**_think?" he asked her his voice dripping with sex and domination. His eyes never leaving hers.

**A/N: Whew! Damn. Who knew that Edward Cullen could be so damn Hot and Scary all at the same time?! So do you think he was warning Isabella that he would kill Jake if he kept coming around and she kept acting out? Tell me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**PossessiveWard ch six**

Edward and Bella went to their meadow. Its a field of flowers where they go to get away from everyone and everything. Isabella was studying of course for her English final. But Edward had other ideas as he kept kissing her neck and moving her hair to get in that special spot.

"Edward, what are you doing?" Bella asked breathless.

He backed away from her, then in his velvet voice replied, "Well gee, Bella, if you don't know what I'm doing, then I need to up my game a little." He wiggled his eyebrows to her, making her giggle.

He took this opportunity and leaned in and kissed her lips. He grabbed behind her neck to pull her closer to him as their tongues danced. Soon she pulled away.

"I need to focus, Edward. I don't have a photographic memory like you do."

He smiled to her. _God she was so beautiful in the sun,_ he thought. His skin shine like diamonds to as the sun came out of the clouds for a bit.

"Marry me, Bella?" Edward asked her. He'd been asking her every chance he got hoping one time she'd say yes.

"Edward, you know I can't do that. You know I do love you...but I can't marry you right now. Besides, marriage is just a piece of paper."

She then leaned on Edward, pushing him down to the grass beneath them, surprising Edward by her forwardness as she straddled him. He'd be lying if he didn't like this position. She laid on his chest as he held her hair from her face and looked at her.

He replied, "Well, where I'm from it's the way someone says I love you. I have waited a long time Bella. I waited a hundred years for you to come into my life. I just want to make it official that you're mine."

She whispered back, "Well, I think you make that point everyday. Besides I'm already yours. We've had sex in Italy and also in my bedroom while Charlie was at work."

"As much as I like the sex, as you say, I want something a little more concrete than that. What I don't get is that you can't wait to be changed but yet you won't marry me? How is that suppose to make me feel, knowing my girlfriend won't take the plunge and make a commitment to me? It's not about that DOG is it?" Edward asked his tone a little rough.

Isabella leaned up from laying on his chest. "No, its not about Jake and you know that. How would it look if we got married? I mean we're only eighteen. Most girls that age only get married if they get knocked up."

Edward then gave her a hard look saying, "Technically I'm not eighteen Bella. And who the fuck cares what people think. I swear, Bella, this about me and you and our relationship. You want to become a vampire and but yet you don't want to get married. We are not your parents."

Isabella then moved to his lap. She softly said to him. "Edward, believe me I want to say yes more than anything. It's just that….I know how my parents feel about young marriage...and well…" her voice trailed off.

"Continue," Edward encouraged.

"Also the divorce rate is really high for young marriage."

Edward then smiled crookedly to her. "Well if that's what's holding you back baby then I have news for you. The vampire human divorce rate is a little lower than that. Also, I think you may be surprised how your parents would react to us getting married. I know your dad might not be too happy at first but he would be happy for you. And your mom, well, from what I saw she is such a free spirit. I think she would be different with ...you kind of ran out of excuses."

The sun was starting to set and Edward knew he had to get her home.

"Come on, we better head back. We can discuss this more later."_ And we will_, he thought. He still couldn't figure out why she wouldn't accept his proposal. He was hoping it wasn't about Jake.

Edward took her home. As he pulled into the Swan driveway he saw Billy's truck and Charlie's cruiser there. He knew what that meant. Jacob was here too.

He and Bella got out of his car and headed inside. He mumbled to himself, _'That damn mutt always has to get close to my girl.'_

Isabella turned to Edward, he thought at first she heard him but didn't. Instead she said to Edward, "Be on your best behavior, Edward." she warned.

"I'll do my best." He told her,_ 'But it doesn't mean I can't think of what I'd like to do to him.'_

They went inside, as Charlie yelled out to Bella as they entered.

"Hey, Bells." Then he saw Edward behind her. "Edward?" Charlie nodded to Edward.

Edward, then nodded back to Charlie, "Hey Charlie, how's it going?".

Charlie explained that he got through with work early and invited Billy and Jake over to the house for a little while. Edward directed his look to Billy and and Jake and said hello. Knowing that Jake was looking at Bella, Edward put his arm around her waist, letting Jake know she was his. Bella said hello to both of them as she stood next to Edward. All the while Isabella remembered her's and Edward conversation in class earlier that day about Jake. Edward never really answered her question, but she was certain what his answer would be.

Charlie and Billy got up and went outside leaving the kids alone. The tension was thick between the three of them.

Jake was the first to speak. "It wasn't my idea to come here today, just so you both know."

'_I wished to God that Bella would dump that leech, I could make her happier than he could. I would love to kiss her rosy lips and let her know how I felt about her,' _Jake thought as Edward read his mind.

Isabella patted Edward on the chest as she could feel his growl rumbling. Isabella quietly said, "Stop it, Edward!"

Jacon said in his head, _'She told you, blood sucker!' _as he snickered.

Edward went towards Jake, but Bella stopped him. Edwards hands were tightening into a fist and his temper was boiling with Jake's thoughts.

Edward said out loud, "Shut the fuck up Jake! You're already walking on thin line with me. Don't push it!"

"Edward! Please…." Bella begged him looking at him with her brown eyes.

"Bella… you have no idea what is in the dog's thoughts." Edward said as he looked in Bella's eyes.

"Then please stop reading them. He's just goading you, Edward."

'Yeah, Edward, stop reading my thoughts, but then again never mind._ 'I would have her legs wrapped around my waist while I pushed her up against the wall...'_

_That's it! _thought Edward, as he moved fast to Jacob and pushed him in the chest. Jake fell to the ground but got back up again. He went after Edward, running into him hard in the chest, both falling down and knocking some furniture down in the process.

Bella shouted to both of them, "Stop it!" as she heard both men growling at each other.

Edward got a punch into Jake's face, splitting the wolf's mouth open, making him feel the sting. Jake backed off for a moment while Edward shouted, "Stay the fuck away from her, she's mine!"

Suddenly, Charlie come in bursting through the front door hearing the commotion. He looked at the two guys fighting in his living room.

'_Hmmm, maybe I was wrong, looks like there is competition after all.' _Charlie said to himself.

Charlie pulled on Jake to remove him from Edward, thinking_ 'Damn this kid is stronger than he looks!'_ He was finally able to pull them apart as he looked at them both. Billy came in himself seeing what happened.

Edward's hair was all messed up and sticking in different directions from the scuffle. Jake had a busted lip, both were heaving from fighting.

Charlie looked at them both asking, "What's going on?"

Edward and Jake were glaring at each other. Bella was to the side of them as she also looked on.

Jake replied, "Let's just say Cullen here can't handle the competition."

Edward cockily said, "I hardly call _you_ competion. You just can't handle that Bella chose me over you."

Jake looking at Edward as he replied, "We will see who she chooses." Then looking back at Charlie and his dad, "Sorry about the mess Charlie. Dad you ready to go?"

Billy and Jake said bye to the Swans. After they left Edward was still fuming over his fight with Jake. He was still trying to calm down when he helped them clean up the mess. Charlie looked at Bella telling her he was going to order pizza, leaving her alone with Edward.

The tension was thick between them as they stood staring at each other. Edward finally broke the ice looking at her.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry when I'm not. That damn dog is getting on my last nerve. I'm going to leave you with your dad. Be back later, love." Edward said giving her a chaste kiss before he left.

It will be over my undead body before the wolf takes Bella away from me. He hasn't seen the possessive side of me yet when it comes to her. Not even close.


	7. Chapter 7

**Possessive Ward **

**Ch 7**

Most of the Cullens were out hunting it gave the chance for Edward and Bella be together alone. Edward proposed to Isabella yet again but, this time giving her his mother's ring. She gasped at how beautiful the ring was. She finally agreed to be his wife as long as he would be the one to change her to a vampire.

Jake, Edward and Bella were on the mountain top the following day. They all learned that the newborns were coming after Bella and were protecting her and the town against them. Unfortunately, in order to keep Bella warm Jacob had to lay next her. There was tension within the tent all night long.

The day of the battle, Edward and Jake both had exited the tent. Bella herself awoke because she could feel the chill in the air. She stepped out and saw Seth in his wolf form. She greeted him as she saw Edward coming towards her.

"Did Jake already…"

Edward stood before her and replied, "No...he's checking the woods before he goes."

Both looked to Seth as he left to join the pack to fight the newborn vampires.

Isabella looked to Edward again and said, "I'm sorry about last night. I know it couldn't been easy for you."

Edward smirked saying, "It definitely won't make my top ten favorite evenings."

"You have a list?" Isabella asked.

"All ten I spend with you. Especially the one you said you'd marry me, Mrs. Cullen."

She smiled back. "This is the twenty first century, I atleast want to hyphenate my name."

Suddenly they heard Jake's voice. "You're marrying him?"

Isabella stood shocked her eyes wide. She looked to Edward who had a smirk on his face. She knew then Edward knew Jake was listening.

"You knew he was listening!" she yelled to Edward.

He looked at her and replied, "Yeah I knew. The dog needs to you're _mine_ Bella and that you are marrying me. I never said I would fight fare...this is one fight I never intend to lose."

Jake then raced across the mountain top knocking Edward down with force. Edward shook his head and he then got up vampire speed and came after the dog.

Jake shouted, "You don't control Bella, let her decided for herself, bloodsucker!"

Edward replied, "Dog she already chose me by putting on the engagement ring I gave her last night. Now back off before I lose my temper and do something you will regret, pup!"

Isabella was watching their exchange. She was terrified of what might happen. "Stop it both of you!" she shouted but neither of them heard her because of the growling the were both doing.

Jake wasn't backing off as she stood chest to chest to Edward. Both wasnt letting their guard down for even a minute.

"I said, back off mutt! You never stood a chance against me. Back off while you still can mutt, before I lose it and really get angry."

Jake looked over at Isabella and he could see the fear in her eyes. He knew this wasn't time or the place. So he backed off reluctantly.

"This isn't over, blood sucker. But I have some newborn vampires to kill. I will be back Isabella." Jake growled to both of them as she then changed and ran off into the woods.

Edward looked to the spot where the wolf ran off, then slowly turned to Bella. He walked over to her as her eyes met his.

Edward spoke, "Look...Bella I know you don't want a fight between me and the dog. But I will do whatever I can do to protect you, love. You know that right?"

Isabella nodded blinking her tears back. "Yes. I do. But…"

Edward stood next to her. "But what, Isabella?" he asked her sternly.

"I just didn't want him to find out this way was all. I don't want him to go out there get hurt or worse." Bella replied to Edward.

"Isabella you do remember what I said that day in English class right? About Jake?"

Edward looked at her as she nodded. "I won't play second fiddle to the mutt. It would be best if you don't let him think he has a chance with you. Is that clear?" He asked her standing very close to her. He could feel the heat radiat to himself.

"Yeah, you're right, Edward. I'm sorry."

Just as Isabella said that Edward could hear someone else's thoughts. Someone other than family. She was close. Very close and she wasn't alone either.

Victoria was there along with Riley. They both were circling around Bella and Edward. Edward tried to talk to Riley telling him that Victoria was only using him and that she didn't love him at all. Riley looked to Victoria as she shook her head. She told him that Edward was playing mind tricks with him. Riley looked back to Edward. And showing off his sharp teeth he growled, "You're dead!"

A fight ensued. Victoria and Riley attacked Edward. Then suddenly Seth came out of the woods and grabbed Riley. The wolf and the newborn fought. Riley hit the wolf in the head knocking Seth out. Riley then went back to where Edward and Vicky were fighting. Isabella watched in horror as they were almost winning against Edward.

Isabella then grabbed a sharp rock and sliced her arm open, creating the aroma of her blood in the air. All three vampires smelled her blood but only Riley and Vicky sniffed and hissed. Just as Riley was going after Isabella,Seth grabbed a hold of Riley again this time as he shouted to Vicky who ignored him. Seth snapped off Riley's head and then took him away deep into the woods.

Vicky was able to get away from Edward she saw Isabella standing near. She went after Isabella only Edward growled out, "No!" and then went behind her and taking a hold of her head. Both struggled and then Edward took a bite out of her neck and severed Vicky's head. Separating her head from her body.

Isabella gasped seeing this happen. Edward flicked his lighter he had in his pocket and lit it. Looking at Vicky he growled, "You will never come after my love again!" Throwing the lighter onto the body of Victoria. Instantly the fire started as Isabella and Edward looked as it turned to ash in the snow.

The fight with Victoria and newborns were over. Edward grabbed Bella putting her on his back as he ran fast to join his family.


	8. Chapter 8: PossessiveWard

**PossessiveWard**

**Chapter 8**

Even though Edward had proposed to Bella the night before the newborn vampire fight, he officially done it again in their meadow. They were sitting on the green grass in the middle of the lavender flowers. Isabella and Edward were discussing the wedding planning. He told her, Alice couldn't wait to plan the wedding.

Edward was leaning back on his hands as Bella was leaning on his leg that he propped. His skin shined like diamonds in the sun and his gold eyes were mesmerizing to Bella. She still couldn't believe this wonderful amazing man wanted her. Well technically vampire.

"So...August 13th is what you want for our wedding date?" He asked Bella again. He was very happy that she had accepted his proposal and they were getting married.

"Yeah...that way I can spend more time with my dad." Bella replied.

He smiled at his Bella. He loved the way her hair shine in the sun and her skin seemed to glow as well.

"Hmmmm...why do I have the feeling that's not the real reason for the date, not that I'm complaining mind you. Why are you so concerned about getting another year older, baby?"

She lowered her gaze from him as her cheeks heated a little. She had admitted to Edward before that she didn't want to age anymore...she wanted to be the same age almost. Since Edward was frozen as a seventeen year old, she wanted to stay in her teen years as well.

"I just don't want to be any older than you, than I already am."

"Bella...your age doesnt matter to me," he said, as he moved a piece of hair away from her face making her blush more. "Besides, I'm quite a bit older than you, I'm the one robbing the cradle here not you."

Bella teased back saying, "That's true. I can call you my old man." She giggled with that response.

He lifted his eyes brows to her and his voice amused. "Oh really? Old man huh? Well this old man still can get it up and I will be very happy you too!" He smirked.

In his vampire speed he had Bella on the blanket underneath him this time. His face was close to hers as she looked into his now pitch black eyes full of desire.

"Edward, right here in public?" she asked while he licked her neck with his tongue making her moan.

"Oh yeah! I will say this...it has always been a fantasy of mine." He wiggled his eyebrows to her making her laugh and squeal. He went back to work on her neck, nibbling and nipping at it.

"Edward…" She gasped trying to get his attention.

"Hmm…" he said while he cradled her head in his hand and kissed her deeply, catching her moans again.

Sliding his tongue in her mouth he tasted her and a growl rumbled from his marbled chest.

"Edward...we ...can't…" she whispered trying to stop. She knew they needed to go tell Charlie and it was getting late.

"Oh come on Bella you know you want to. I feel your body responding to mine. We haven't done it in a while. I want you baby! Can't you feel how much I want you?" He shifted so she could feel his hard cock on her thigh, she gasped, feeling the hardness.

His lips found hers again and this time, he nearly taking her breath away. Once he pulled back she gasped for breath. His lips trailed to her collarbone as his one of his hands felt the wetness building up between her legs.

"Someone's ready!" he mocked with a smirk looking down at her.

"Edward...not now. Charlie. Remember him. We need to tell him." Isabella got out in one breath looking up at him.

He groaned, rolling on back to the grass. _Damn! That killed the mood right there._ He looked right back at her as she leaned in towards him on her elbows.

"You know...you don't play fair." His voice rough still recovering from his hard on. Which deflated enough to get up.

She smiled back, "I never said I did." Teasing him back.

Edward and Bella were sitting in the Swan living room waiting for Charlie to come from work. He could tell Bella was quite nervous to tell her dad they were engaged. Edward chuckled some of her nervousness.

"Bella, we're getting married not committing a crime. Just relax, your heartbeat is out of control." his velvet smooth voice spoke. Isabella loved the way his voice sounded, it normally turned her on but right then she was nervous. Feeling his cool touch cooled her down.

"I can't help it...Edward. I know how my parents feel about young marriage…"

Edward held her face and looked into her chocolate eyes, "Bella, I love you with all my heart and soul. You are the one I want to be with. It will happen. Alice has seen it. Trust me baby."

She sighed and took a deep breath before his cool lips met with hers. They kissed each other reverently as he slid his tongue in her mouth tasting her. She was getting lost in the kiss until she heard the cruiser door slam shut. Charlie was home. Isabella pulled back from Edward and shook her leg while she waited for him to enter their home.

The door open and shut as Charlie yelled for Bella.

"We're in here, Charlie!" Edward yelled for Isabella who was still nervous.

"Edward," she whispered, "At least let him put his gun away first!"

He laughed at her nervousness. He was as calm as could be. Charlie entered the living room without his gun. Bella blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Charlie, Bella and I have some good news to share." Edward said looking at Charlie. He narrowed his eyes to bella who was holding her stomach as it was in knots. He looked again to Edward asking, "Is she pregnant? Please tell me…"

"Dad! Im not pregnant. Gosh dad! Have a little faith in me." Bella spoke to her dad.

Charlie replied, "I'm sorry Bells, please continue. What's going on?"

Edward grabbed Bella's hand the one with the ring on it. He looked Charlie right in the eyes.

"I realize I have done this backward, But since Bella already accept my proposal, I'm asking for your blessing for our marriage. I love her with all my being and I will do everything I can to make her happy. You never have to worry about Bella." Edward to said too soon to be father in law.

Charlie looked to Isabella who smiled with pride looking at her fiance. Charlie knew then she really loved this boy.

"Bella...if you are sure about this I won't stand in your way. But you have to be the one to tell your mom." Her dad stated.

Bella jumped up from the couch and hugged her dad tightly and then pulled away.

"Really? Youre not mad?" She asked surprised.

"Its your life sweetie. As long as you're happy Im happy for you. Congratulations."

Edward got up from the couch and shook Charlies hand, whom didn't flinch at all. Edwards hand had warmed with Bella's just before.

"Thank you Sir, you won't regret this. Now all we have to do is tell my family. If I know Alice she will plan the wedding." _Only, they already know, _Edward thought.

"Dad, do you mind if Edward and I go and tell them they news. I can be back a little to make dinner." Bella suggested to her dad.

"Actually, Bells, I may go and hang out with Billy tonight. The game is on tonight. So you two go ahead. Enjoy your night together." Charlie said as he then left to go to his room.

Edward reached for Bella's hand and said, "See that wasn't so bad now was it?"

"No, but then we still need to tell Renee. I guess I can call her from your house. Lets go." Bella said while grabbing her bag of toiletries.

Thirty minutes later they were at the Cullen home. Of course Alice was already bubbly about planning the wedding. Bella still had to call Renee and tell her about their impending wedding.

Bella used her cell Edward had gotten her. Just as Renee answer, Bella took a deep breath. Bella was sitting on the couch in the great room area. Suddenly she felt a cool breeze and she knew Edward was right beside her.

"Bella, hows it going?" Renee asked.

"Hey mom, how are you doing?"

Renee told Bella all about Phil and his baseball stuff. He was doing really good and they have decided to stay in Florida for a while longer.

"That's great mom," Bella said to her with a shaky voice.

Renee must have sensed her daughter's nervousness. "Bella are you okay? Is something going on?"

Just as Renee asked that Edward leaned in more to Bella and started nibbling on Bella's neck. Isabella gasped from his cool lips on her skin. Bella swatted at Edward but that only encouraged him more.

"Hmmm," he moaned as he then licked under her earlobe making Bella shiver more.

"Edward! Please?" Bella whispered. He only laughed and kept on with his seduction.

"Oh...is Edward there with you, baby? He sure is a nice young man." Renee stated to her daughter. Bella thought to herself, _If you only knew mom!_

Isabella was losing her concentration with Edward now nibbling on her ear. He didn't care if she on the phone or not, since he knew Renee was a free spirit.

"Yeah, mom he is," Bella all but choke out. While Edward nipped at her ear.

_Fuck! I'm horny as hell, but the idea of making out while Bella tried to talk to her mom was working me up more! But for a human she was quick, as she moved away from me and gave me a stern look like, 'Don't Edward!' I groaned and moved away._

"Fine...I will be in the other room, baby," he said to her as she acknowledge what he said by nodding.

"Well, well, Edward, can't wait for the honeymoon huh?" Emmette, snickered at his brother pestering Edward.

He glared back, "Shut the fuck up! Its been a while okay! I'm going to take a shower!" Edward said abruptly.

'_Yeah to rub one out!'_ Emmett shouted. But Edward didn't care, he had to relieve his problem and now.

He stepped into the shower and let the water cascade all over his hard body. He palmed his cock and started pumping. He was thinking of have Bella in the shower, pushing her up against the tiles while he buried himself into her wet hot core.

"Ung!" Edward shouted as he continued to pump. He thought of her wet pussy clenching onto his cock as she came screaming out his name in pleasure. Edward spurted all over the shower walls coming hard and fast roaring out her name!


	9. Chapter 9

**PossessiveWard **

**Ch 9**

It felt good to get relief, Edward thought, after getting off in the shower, he let the water wash it all the down the drain. Stepping out of the shower, he grabbed a towel to dry off. Picking out a black t shirt and some jeans Edward walked down stairs barefoot.

Isabella got off the phone with her mom and Alice looked at him saying, "Its all good." Edward went to check on his beloved. He kissed her on the lips and asked how the conversation went.

"Actually, it wasn't as bad as I thought. She said she already expected us to get married, though not as soon as we graduated. But she gave us our blessing." Bella kissed him on the lips.

Good! So the wedding was on and moving right ahead, just the way Edward wanted. They were sending out the invitations out that weekend. He saw Isabella fill one out for the Blacks, and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Now, Edward, you know we have to invite them. I'm sure Billy will come but not Jake. He hasn't called me since the newborn fight."

"Hmm...Just don't expect me to accept Jake with open arms. That dog has made it clear what he wants and he will NOT get it either." His voice stern with Bella. She nodded as she and Alice continued with the invitations

Though he didn't like it that she had to send them an invite to their wedding, he knew Charlie and Billy were best friends so it couldn't be helped. But if that dog made one move toward Bella, he wouldn't back down from a fight.

Later they were in Edward's room, on the bed, making out. They were kissing, moaning, touching each other. Their limbs were tangled together, as they kissed hungrily. Edward had Isabella on top of him as he kissed her luscious pink lips. He moved her hair out of the way so he could nip on her throat. She also loved it when he sucked in her artery too.

"Hmmm….Bella!" Edward moaned out in passion. He rolled them gently as he then was laying on top of , as much as he could without crushing her. Edward had her pinned to the mattress, and had her arms above her head as he gripped her wrists.

"Edward!" Bella gasped.

Jesus! This woman had no idea what she fucking did to me, he thought to himself as he was hard as a rock! He bucked his covered cock into her warm wet core which was covered by her jeans. He felt her thighs rub up against his to get that friction we both craved.

He growled to her, "Now Isabella, I know you're not trying to get off are you? I'm the only one who will do that for you!" He removed his clothes quickly and went back to her.

He lifted her off the bed and managed to pull her shirt off, leaving her in her blue covered laced bra which he cupped in his hands.

"God, you're beautiful Bella!" He kissed her hard and pushed her down back on to the bed. Just as he was about to removed her panties and finger fuck her, he heard a thought come through.

"Edward! Stop!" He looked at Bella because he thought maybe somehow he read her mind. He slipped his fingers into her pussy, then heard, "Edward stop now! Charlie is coming over."

He knew then it was Alice breaking into his thoughts. He growled again in frustration. He pulled away from Isabella, leaving her confused as she looked back at Edward who was already dressed.

"Your dad's coming over. Get dressed and meet me downstairs." She nodded as she followed suit.

Damn it! I was so close to getting some too, Edward thought. Talk about ruining the moment. His hair was tousled, but he didn't care. I mean they would be married in a month anyway, right? Charlie had to know they at least would make out.

Soon Isabella joined him and his family in the living room. Edward was sitting on the edge of the couch, his arm spread over the back of it and Isabella nestled beside him. Charlie sat and talked to his new almost in laws. Edward leaned in and kissed her hair when he could. Isabella raised her head to get a look at him.

"What is it baby?" as he looked at her as well.

"Nothing. Just looking at handsome soon to be husband."

Edward beamed when she called him that. So he kissed her on the lips soundly. Charlie saw this brief exchange between the loved birds. Charlie's thoughts were, 'Awe that's so sweet. I can see that Edward really loves my daughter. They really are cute together.'

Edward smiled and leaned into Isabella whispering, "I think I just won your dad over Isabella." He knew then that Charlie was happy for both of them.

Charlie kept playing games with Emmett on the playstation and Edward was at his wits end. Isabella was rubbing his thigh making him harder than ever. Edward kept squirming around on the couch, shifting, as he was trying so hard not to lose control, especially with her dad there.

Christ! If she keeps this up I will attack her at any moment. Even Jasper was having a hard time keeping me tame. I could feel the rumble in my chest, the monster in me was ready to release at any moment. He was sure Isabella could feel it too!

'Edward, keep it together!' Jasper shouted at him. Warning his brother not to lose it.

'Fuck! I'm trying but she's really making this fucking difficult!' I replied tightly silently to them.

Grabbing Bella's hands, as he looked her in the eyes warning her. Her breath hitched as she looked into his eyes, which by now must have been pitch black by now. His eyes change colors, they go from the gold color from when he's fed to pitch black to either lust or anger. Right now he was feeling pure lust.

So Isabella, minded her hands for a bit but moved them elsewhere. Now she was rubbing his chest, which was covered his thin black t shirt.

'I loved rubbing Edward, he was so firm and I just loved that feeling,' she thought.

'God, please help me. Make Charlie leave now! I'm begging you. Please!' he recited silently to the man upstairs, so to speak.

Finally, Charlie announced he was leaving. He told Bella not to be too late as he then left. Edward wasted no time and as fast as he could, he grabbed Bella and ran into his room. Slamming the door shut he placed her roughly against. Both breathing heavy.

His face close to hers, his lips centimeters from hers, he growled seductively, "Oh Isabella you have been a very naughty girl. You must be punished little one!" His lips met hers passionately taking her breath away….

**A/N: Oh boy! Hmmmm will there be a lemon for the next chapter? Pics will be posted in my group! At least you got some citrus earlier! I know...I'm so bad! Edward needs to spank me! heehee**


	10. Chapter 10

**PossessiveWard**

**Ch 10**

Finally the day has come! Edward and Bella were to be wed. Bella was nervous of course as she hated the attention. Alice was doing everything she could to make the blushing bride beautiful.

"Bella, you need to calm down hun, make-up can only do so much. Just take a deep breath and exhale." Alice said coaching Bella.

Bella did as she was told. Alice said in her head, _'Wow! I'm good. I think Edward is right about Isabella. She will fit right into our family, of course I already knew that.'_

Edward himself was getting dressed in his tux as well. Carlisle approached Edward.

"Well, Edward this is it, son. Bella will be a Cullen officially in a few hours. Does she know yet what is in store for her as your wife and a Cullen?"

Edward looked Carlisle in the eyes. "Not yet. But once we are married, she won't have any choice in the matter. To be honest, I really don't care anymore. She was mine as soon as she stepped inside that Biology room. I'm finally getting what I wanted for so long. She will be_** MINE **_soon and there isn't a damn thing that dog, Mike, or anyone other male can do about it. I've waited a 100 years for this moment...I say let's get this party started shall we?"

Carlisle nodded and hugged his son. Carlisle was ready to make Bella his daughter as Edward was ready to make her his wife and so much more. Both men knew that she would be shocked at first. But she was Edwards mate. The bond will be made.

The music started as the Cullen men, Jasper, and Emmett lined up at the altar. Carlisle walked Esme down the aisle as Rose and then Alice was coming down. They took their place just as the wedding march started for Isabella.

Isabella took Edwards breath away as she walked down with Charlie. Her make-up was fixed natural just the way Edward liked it. Bella's hair was fixed half up and down with curly tendrils hanging down. The veil was perfect as it was a light blushed that didn't hide her beautiful glowing face.

She finally reached Edward, as Charlie gave Edward Bella's hand. Charlie took a seat next to Renee as they watched their only daughter marry Edward. The two exchanged their vows looking into each others eyes. Once the preacher announced they were husband and wife, Edward held Bella's face in his hands.

He kissed her gently, moving his lips covered hers. They molded their lips together perfectly. He gently swiped his tongue in as Isabella gasped but enjoying the taste of him. After he pulled back from Isabella he looked into her eyes as he spoke possessively, "Youre _**mine**_now sweetheart!"

Bella blushed of course as the preacher announced they were now Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen! Everyone cheered as they walked down the aisle together. Once they were out of reach Edward took Isabella's hand and brought her closer to him as he kissed her passionately. The kiss was hard and needy, not even the same kind of kisses he normally does. When he pulled away he said, "We are wanted in the reception. But later I, we need to talk." As he looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"What is it, Edward?" She asked.

"You'll see. Come we have a party to attend to." Edward held her hand as he guided her to the reception. They did the traditional stuff as in their dance. Then followed was the cutting of their cake and feeding each other. Bella danced with her dad and then it was time for the bouquet throwing and garter toss.

"Come with me." Edward said to her as he pulled her with him leaving their reception.

She was hesitant at first, as she knew they needed to get back to their party. But she followed her new husband upstairs. He quickly took her to their now new room. Once they got in there, he locked the door so they wouldn't be interrupted. He turned to his blushing bride. He was so ready for this moment.

"Now that you are my wife now we have some rules to discuss."

She looked at her husband confused. She had no idea what was going on. "Rules? What are you…"

Edward grabbed onto Isabella's face as he held it firmly in place, not allowing her to look away from him.

"Be quiet, Isabella, I am talking. You will **NOT **leave the house unless you have my permission. No talking to any male unless it is family. One more thing...you will also obey me Isabella, if you don't there will be some consequences for your actions. Further more no more talking to that dog either. You are _**mine **_in every way. Is that clear?"

She nodded but she still wasn't sure what was going on._ 'Wow! This Edward is so different than I'm used to.' _She thought to herself. However, Alice with her visions allowed Edward to know what Isabella was thinking. He smirked knowing what his wife was thinking now...

"Edward...I'm not sure what is going on but…"

"I will tell you. You are my mate. You are my wife. Therefore you do as I say. Its that simple. I own you, Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. You're _**mine**_. No one will take you away from me. No one." He said to her with a dark edgy tone. His eyes had changed from the liquid gold to black.

She stared back at her husband in disbelief. He was different. He wasn't the same, gentle Edward anymore. He was indeed a vampire. He looked at her as if she was his prey…

"Its time we made this official, Isabella. No measure of time will be long enough…but let's start with Forever…"

Before Isabella knew was happening...Edward had her in his arms, he bent her head back as he licked her neck, tasting her skin as he groaned. "Damn, Isabella your skin tastes so good! I can only imagine what the rest of you tastes like! Its time I found out, baby!"

Marking her his as he bit into her flesh….he drank from her, tasting her sweet blood. It made him growl knowing now she will be one of them. As he told Carlisle he waited a 100 hundred years for his mate. He waited long enough. Bella will wake up as a vampire. Its the way it should be. The bond has officially begun.

**A/N: No this is not the end. I have a few more chapters in mind...but we are nearing the end. So what did you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Possessiveward**

**Ch 11**

Once Edward had bitten Bella, he drew back from her. He looked into her eyes as the burn of the venom started through her body. She started convulsing and breathing hard as the venom attacked her veins making it hard for her to breathe...

She looked to her husband and whimpered, "Why? How could you do this to me? I didn't...get...to say goodbye."

Edward realized what he'd done. He didn't think of that. There was a part of him that felt remorse. He felt bad that he took Bella away from her parents before they left.

'_Jake._' Isabella mumbled out loud.

But then after she said Jacob's name in a whisper, Edward, pulled back into his vampire state.

"That dog will not come near you again! You're _**mine**_ Isabella! _**Mine!**_" Edward shouted as he left the room. Isabella crashed onto the bed. Feeling her body give into the venom, the darkness eluded her.

Edward ran vampire speed down the stairs, crashing into Carlisle. He knew he needed to calm his son down immediately. Alice was behind Edward as she rushed in the newlywed's bedroom to make Bella more comfortable, she laid Bella's head on the pillow.

"Edward, son, you have to calm down." Carlisle growled.

"Jasper!" Carlisle yelled to have him control Edwards emotions. Jasper came immediately.

"Let me go, Carlisle! I had every right to do what I need to do for my mate!" Edward growled to his dad and brother. Both men were holding him back.

Carlisle grabbed Edward's face with his hands. "Son, you have to calm yourself down before you do anything rash. I know you want to go and kill Jake. But…"

Edward looked right at his dad. Their eyes looking into each others. "But...you need to be here for Bella. She may be mad at first but she will be fine. Alice saw it already."

Alice came out of the bedroom looking at Edward. Edward looked to his sister as she nodded. She then shared her vision with him. Edward saw Isabella as they ran together in the forest. She shined like diamonds as they ran in the sunlight. When she first awakened she was angry with Edward. For not letting her say goodbye to her loved ones. But...she calmed down and saw the love that Edward had for her. Then Alice fast forwards to Isabella on her first hunt. Seeing his mate, crouched down and using her instinct to catch her prey excited Edward. He couldn't wait for his wife to wake up to him and be one of them...finally.

Just as Edward calmed down, he heard a commotion downstairs. Hearing Esme and Rose talking to someone, "Now is not the best time." Both women said.

"I have a right to see her! Please just let me say goodbye."

Edward knew who that voice belonged to. Jake. So he ran down the next flight of stairs. Just as Jake and Edwards eyes met. They were having a staring match, Edward growled at Jake. Soon, Edward had Jake up against the wall, gripping his shirt in his fist.

Edward growled at Jake. "Its too late Jake. Go back to your dog house mutt."

Jake, who was being held against the wall by Edward, replied, "W-what do you mean its too late? You did it already didn't you? Didn't you! What if I don't leave huh? What will you do then, bloodsucker?" Jake shouted.

Edward slung Jake across the room, knocking a picture off the wall, and dislodging Jake's shoulder. Edward grabbed Jake shouting, "I said she's _**mine**_!" Edward punched Jake in the gut causing him to howl. Just as Edward was about to rip the dogs head off Carlisle and Jasper jumped in, blocking Edward from Jake.

"Edward...you have to calm down. Remember the treaty. You can't do this. Think of how Bella will feel if you killed Jake."

Edward let Jake go. He smugly looked into the mutts eyes and replied. "Yes, I have bitten her and she is changing as we speak. So run along mutt."

"How could you?! She didn't even get to say goodbye to her parents. You took that away from her."

Edward looked Jake in the eyes. Edward replied, "I will make it up to her I assure you. You have to understand something Jake. Isabella's number was up when she stepped into that Biology class. She was indeed made for me. Now I will admit I was a bit hasty in changing her the way I did. But I am a selfish creature. I have reminded her of this since the beginning. I will not apologize for making her a vampire. She is **mine,**" Edward growled possessively.

Jake looked right into Edward's eyes. He saw exactly what Edward truly was. A Vampire who created his mate. He backed away from Edward. Jake looked all around him and saw Edwards family behind him. Seeing their expressions was enough for Jake to surrender. It was too late.

"I have to say...I never got it before. You really are a family aren't you? You are her mate. I just hope for your sake, when she wakes, that she will forgive you."

Edward stood there for a moment. He saw that Jake finally realized it was over. It was over between Jake and Bella. That Jake never stood a chance with Isabella.

Edward spoke darkly, "She doesn't have a choice, Jake. That's what I have been saying all along. You and Bella were never meant to be together. You didn't imprint on her Jake. If you and her had of gotten together and later you imprinted then left her she would have been devastated. This way, she gets me, the love of her life. She gets to spend eternity with me. To me that's everything. I do love her Jake. More than anything. I will do everything I can to make her happy. As far as her family...we will work that out somehow. We are her family now. She will see that."

**A/N: Whew! There for a moment I thought Edward would kill Jake. But Carlisle and Jasper stepped in. So just what will Bella do when she awakes. Will she forgive Edward? And how does Edward handle her once she is a vampire? Also, I won't let a certain someone in the fandom scare me off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Possessive Ward**

**Ch 12**

Three long days went by as Edward sat and watched Bella's change happen. As he looked at her he saw her skin glow, it looked snow white. Her lips were a rosy pink and her cheekbones had just the right about of blush. Edward realized he would miss that blush of her when she was human. He'd miss her heart beat pulse every time he'd get close to her. But he wasn't sorry for changing her. Edward knew that bella would see the light once they talked it out.

Alice came into the room, Edward looked at his sister and saw her eyes glaze as she went into one of her visions again. She pulled herself out and said quietly, "She will be awake in a few minutes Edward. Be ready." He nodded to her as she then left the room to join the others as they waited for Isabella to wake up.

Edward...soon heard her breathing slow and her heart beat fade. She would soon be awakening as a vampire. He got up and paced the room as he went over his thoughts in his head. he looked back over to Isabella and gasped at what he saw.

Her eyes were ruby red… and her face was soft and yet hard. She moved her eyes a bit as she regained consciousness. She leaned up from the bed she was laying in. She looked to the left and saw all the books. She could read every title. She looked to the floor and saw the carpet and could see the different woven patterns.

Her eyes then scanned the room until she focused then on Edward. He was standing before her in a white button up shirt. His face looked perfectly sculptured like her perfect Adonis. He reaches his hand out to Isabella. As she then raised her hand and saw how her skin glowed like diamonds as the sun pierced in the glass windows that surrounded the room.

She then moved, not realizing how fast she was, she was then right in front of Edward. He palmed her face with his hands as he said softly, "You're so beautiful. We're the same temperature now."

She gazed up at her husband, loving the feel of his hands on hers. Knowing they were now both the same. He led her to the mirror as she looked at her self. her hair was darker and skin was lighter-pale while. She saw her eyes were red as he then said, "They will change color with time, bella. But you look absolutely stunning."

She turned to face him, they were very close proximity of each other. She moved again fast hugging him to her as he then grunted. But he loved that she held on to him, keeping him close. They broke apart as he said, "Its your turn not to break me...I love you, Bella."

She in turn said, "I love you too!"

He held her face with his hands as he leaned in to kiss her. His lips moved over hers and then slid in tongue in, both of them moaning. Both of them clinging to each other for dear life.

Then all of the sudden, Bella heard a soft female voice, "Well, I guess she isn't angry after all. "

As Edward kissed her hungrily, Bella didn't know why she would be angry with Edward until the memories started flooding her head.

_They were at their wedding. After they cut the cake and did the traditional stuff Edward brought her to his-their room. She remembered him telling her, "Its time we made this official, Isabella. No measure of time will be long enough…but let's start with Forever…"_

_Then he kissed her on the neck which in turn turned into a bite. He'd bitten her. She didn't get the chance to say goodbye to her family, her friends,because Edward bit her. It all came crashing around her as she pulled away from Edward, pushing him away from her. _

He was shocked as he had been kissing her.

Then he heard Alice's thoughts, "Oops maybe not!" Bella was angry as she looked at her husband fiercely. Edward took a step forward to his wife but she backed away.

"Edward don't you come anywhere near me! How could you?!" she shouted to him.

Edward then read Emmett's thoughts, _'Oh boy, lets see him get out of this one.'_

"Isabella, I gave you what you had been asking me since we started dating. You wanted this." His voice was smooth as velvet. _'She has been asking me to change her ever since we came from from Italy.' _

She in turned replied growling, "Edward, yes I wanted to change but not the way you did it. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family or friends. None of them. How could you do that to me? You know how important they were to me."

"Bella...you got to see them at the wedding. You hugged your mom and dad, don't you remember. Just right after the ceremony."

She looked at Edward for a moment. She was trying to remember their wedding. She does remember hugging both her parents and telling them she loved them Although the moments were short, they did say their goodbyes. She remembered her mom's voice,_ 'My baby is all grown up and married now. Just know that I love you bella. So much!' _And later when Bella danced with her dad, he told her the house would be empty without her. But that anytime she needed an escape she was always welcome.

"Bella….believe me when I say this. I never meant to hurt you. I just couldn't wait anymore to start eternity with you, baby. If you are expecting me to feel remorseful about how and when I changed you, then you are in for disappointment. I'm a selfish creature, Isabella, you knew that going in this with me."

Isabella looked at Edward. She took in everything he was saying to her. She does love him there's no question on that. He saw she was wrestling with it. He stepped forward to her, putting his hands on her waist as he brought her closer to him.

"Isabella...the love of my life, my mate, I have waited centuries to marry you. I was lonely all that time just waiting for my perfect mate. I was waiting for you. I can't be remorseful on changing you so please don't ask me to. You may be a little stronger than me right now...but just remember. I am your maker. You're **mine**. I will not give you up, Isabella."

"But...Edward...I still don't understand…"

He looked at her smugly then. "You want to know why I did it this way? You really want to know?" he asked her as she nodded and he continued, "I did it because of Jake. That's why. I knew that once I turned you he wouldn't want you anymore. So there's your answer, baby. I did it because of that fucking dog always sniffing around."

She looked to Edward in surprise. She was shocked by his omission. "So what you're telling me is that, you planned this? You planned it this way? To marry me then change me right after?"

Edward was looking right at Isabella. "You're damn right I did." Before Edward knew it there was a slap right across his face, hearing his face crack with the blow. She was a bit stronger than him at that moment. She tried to do it again only he caught her arm in mid air. He was faster that time around.

"Ahhhhh my Isabella likes it rough huh? If you wanted it rough baby, all you had to was ask? I will happily oblige." Edward replied with a sexy ass smirk suddenly had her pinned in between the wall and him knocking the artwork off the walls as it trembled in their weight.

"Damn it Edward! I'm trying to be pissed with you! You are making this very hard for me." Isabella growled to him.

He smiled to his wife. _Damn she's a firecracker._ He was holding her close as he then huskily said, "Actually baby you got that backwards. I'm the one who is fucking hard. Feel my hard cock. All for you sweetheart. Let me show you how a vampire has sex with his wife."

The both of them crashed onto the bed as began tearing off her clothes. With a roar he pushed himself inside of her pussy.

"Ahh yeah wet for me baby, feel me inside you. You can't tell me you don't want me."

Isabella gasped as Edward hit her g spot, as he thrust inside of her hard and fast. "Fuck! Edward."

"That's right, Isabella. Only me that gets you this wet. Only me gets to fuck that wet pussy of yours. Holy fuck!" he shouted as he kept pumping in and out at a fast pace. Isabella fingers were ripping the covers to shreds as she climaxed.

Edward roared as he came as well shouting her name! "Isabella, your fucking mine!"

Both of them were spent by the time they came down for their sex high. He looked to his wife, "Now that's what i call vampire sex. Can't get any better than that."

She looked at her husband and disagreed. "Oh yeah. We will see about that Mr. Cullen." As she straddled her husband.

**A/N: I deleted the first once i posted. I just wasn't happy with ...this story is going a little further than I anticipated. I meant this to be only 10 chapters. Maybe it will go to fifteen. The next one she hunts and maybe another lemon. I'm trying to go out of my comfort zone here. Also I can't say thank you enough for all the alerts I'm getting for this short little story. I'm blown away.**

**I put a little note about someone if the fandom not liking this Edward, well that person was the Fanfic Assassination. He did a parody reading of the first chapter. To be honest...it didn't bother me in the least. I don't take any of his stuff seriously, and I don't think that was his intention; but maybe I'm wrong. Who me this was just a little fun story...just a horny woman passing time away.**

**If you'd like to join my group its called Possessiveward...look in my bio, please. I post lots of pics there...delicious ones! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Possessiveward**

**Ch 13**

After Edward and Bella had their make up sex, he took her out to hunt. As they ran through the forest, Edward was having blast that she was finally one of them. He shouted as he first jumped over the reveen as Isabella caught up with him. He stopped her telling her to close her eyes.

She did as she was told, and listened to all the sounds surrounding her. She could hear a deer and her eyes opened as she crouched into position. Edward watched her as he smiled to her to go ahead. Just as she was about to pounce, she could smell some flesh in the air smelling human blood.

She took off before Edward could stop her. Fortunately he caught up with her telling her he could help her. Only she ran fast away from the human. He was amazed at her control. She soon saw a mountain lion who was hunting the deer. She saw the lion as it moved closer to its prey. However she jumped out, grabbing the lion, growling as she bit into its neck.

Soon she and Edward were walking towards the house together. Just before they were to head inside, Edward pulled her to him as he said huskily to her, "I have to say, Isabella that it was such a turn on seeing you hunt. Feel what you do to me baby," as he held her hand placing it on his crotch.

She gasped as she then felt his hardness. Before she knew it he had her pinned to a tree as he kissed her hungrily. However; their tryst was short lived when they heard a throat clearing.

"Ahem! Can't you two hold off until I go home?" Jake asked as the two of them pulled apart from each other.

Isabella was surprised to see Jake standing there. They looked at each other as Edward stayed close to Bella.

"You're here…" she whispered to her best friend.

"Yeah...I'm here. So you look rather good as a vampire except for the creepy eyes." Jake said to her.

Edward growled warning Jake as they glared at each other. Isabella nudged Edward remembering what he said to her earlier. But she was glad Jake was there.

"Edward! Cut that out. He's just a friend." She growled to her husband.

Edward looked at his wife and sexily replied, "I would like to continue what we started earlier, but I guess that can wait." Edward still held Bella's hand as they walked passed Jake, however; Edward stopped midway and told Bella to go in. She did as he asked as Edward turned to Jake.

"Dog, just remember what I said earlier to you about Isabella and we won't have any more issues. But if you so much as make a play for her…"

Jake looked at Edward solemnly. "Look, Edward, I get it okay? I can see that you two are it for each other. Just please do me a favour would ya?" Jake asked.

"And what pray tell would that favor be, Jake?" Edward asked curiously.

"That you do something with that boner of yours. I really don't need to say that part of your anatomy." Jake replied haughtily.

Edward laughed out loud smirking back at Jake. "Well, Jake if you don't like seeing what she does to me maybe you should leave. That's the thing about us vampire men, our erections, don't go away so quickly."

Jake was shocked by Edward's admission. Jake looked right at Edward and thought, '_Are you kidding me with this?'_

Edward who was reading his mind said, "Afraid not dog. Get used to my sporting a wood around Isabella. Vampires are made to have a long erection when they mate. And my mating with my wife...has just begun."

Just as Edward said that he left Jake, who's jaw dropped, watching Edward add a swagger in his step as he went inside to his new bride. Edward was laughing as he walked in the house and running into Emmett.

"What's so funny, Edward?" Emmett asked.

Edward looked back towards Jake and replied, "Apparently the dog doesn't like my constant wood I carry for Bella. I told him, get used to it if he plans to hang around. Damn that fucking dog. maybe I should fuck her right in front of him to prove my point."

Alice, and Rose came back into the room with Bella, who all looked at Edward in shock. Edwards eyes bored into Bella's as she stared back at him feeling the sexual tension. She couldn't believe he was acting this way. '_What the hell is up with Edward? This wasn't the Edward I'm used to at all,' _she thought.

"What?" Edward asked feigning innocence. "Don't act so surprised baby. It might happen if he oversteps. I'm not afraid to show that dog a thing or two about us sexually." Just thinking about it made him purr with excitement.

Jake came in behind Edward and replied, "I will pass on the show, Edward. You've made your point. Literally."

Edward smiled at Jake. Edward looked to Bella and Jake saying, "I'm just going to be in the other room. I'm watching you Jake." Edward made the eye watching quote, imitating the scene from Meet the parents. Edward walked to Isabella giving her a passionate kiss before leaving the room.

Isabella and Jake looked at each other. Jake shuffled his feet not really knowing what to say or do.

Jake then looked up and asked Bella, "So how does it feel to be one of them?"

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and snarkward. LOL. I know I do.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Possessiveward**

**Ch 14**

Isabella and Jake looked at each other. Jake shuffled his feet not really knowing what to say or do.

Jake then looked up and asked Bella, "So how does it feel to be one of them?"

Isabella looked at Jake. "Its different. Here have a seat." Isabella saw fear in Jake's eyes. "He won't hurt you, Jake. Just sit...please."

So the two of them sat down. Each looking at each other, Jake a wolf, Isabella the vampire. Its amazing really, Jake thought, he thought things with Bella would be different. She's the same, except for the red eyes, that do creep out Jake.

"I do have to admit something Jake." Isabella said to him as they looked at each other.

"What?" Jake asked smiling.

"You really do stink." Isabella said making the two of them laugh out loud. Jake howled with laughter at his best friend.

"Yeah, I guess I do. So its different huh, being one of them. Bad different or good different?"

Isabella looked around the house as she knew prying ears were around them. However Jake replied knowing she felt apprehensive. "Believe it or not Edward went to hunt, leaving his sister Alice to watch me. Us." Jake pointed to Alice.

"Okay then, its a good different. I mean, Edward is way different than I thought he would be." Isabella answered Jake's question.

"Oh...how so?" Jake asked.

Isabella went on to tell Jake that she had no idea Edward was going to change her right after the wedding. She told Jake at first she was angry with Edward for what he did, but, she did want this all along. When he got her alone, that's when he said there would be rules, and she had to obey him.

"Its sort of like he is my master in a way. Very different Edward than I ever imagined. But...to be honest its good. I'm very inexperienced with this and he will help me."

Jake nodded his head to Bella. He said, "But...he did take you away from everyone you love. What about your family? You never go to say goodbye." Jake pointed out.

Isabella sighed to Jake. "Actually I did. I hugged my mom and we expressed our feelings saying the I love you's. And I danced with my dad. Charlie told me he would always have a place for me if I needed to escape."

"But...Isabella you do know you can never go back home to Charlie right?"

"Yes. But the idea of Charlie, my father saying that to me. Well thats about as mushy my dad gets!"

Jake and Isabella laughed again. Jake knew what Isabella said was true. And like that Edward was back in the room with them. Edward sat right next to Isabella as he held her close rubbing his hand up and down on her arm.

"Okay, Dog, time's up. I gave you two an hour. Isabella and I need to spend our time alone together, if you know what I mean," as he wiggled his eyes to Jake.

"Oh man! I really didn't need to hear this." Jake said to Edward looking at him then back to Bella. "It seems your husband wants you. I will go for now. I will come back soon to visit."

"Okay...bye Jake." She said looking at her best friend. Jake nodded as he left.

Edward looking to his bride seeing her beautiful red eyes. "You two have a good visit, baby?"

She looking into her husbands liquid gold eyes said, "Yes we did. Thank you for that."

Alice showed up in the living room along with everyone else. She handed Isabella a key and said, "Happy Birthday!"

Isabella replied, "I stopped aging a couple days ago."

"Yeah well, we're celebrating anyway, so suck it up." Alice squealed excitedly.

Isabella looked to Edward and asked, "Did you know about this?"

He replied to his bride. "Yes I did. This is our wedding present from the family. I say we go take a look."

So the three of them left while the rest of the Cullens stayed behind. They took a hike through the forest, then Alice applied to her hands to Bella's eyes and said, "Walk. We're almost there."

Just another half a mile and they stopped. Alice removed her hands and told Bella, "Open yours eyes and take a look."

Isabella did what she was told. She gasped at what ahead of her. She never seen anything so beautiful.

"So what do you think, Isabella?" Edward whispered. He moved in closer to Bella letting her feel him.

"I think its perfect. Thank you, I don't know what to say." Bella said quietly.

"Go check it out you guys!" Alice replied.

So Edward to his brides hand and walked towards their cottage. They stopped at the door as Edward said to Isabella, "Welcome home, baby." He picked her up bridal style as he carried inside the house while Alice said, "Have fun!"

They walked into the living area. It wasn't too big or small, it was just right. Isabella walked around touching and seeing everything. She couldn't believe the details in the room. All the reds, yellows and orange colors blended in very well with each other.

Isabella turned to her husband as he looked at her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Her dark hair, rosy lips along with the pale skin. He was amazed by her beauty. And that she was his. _**All his**_.

"The family wanted us to have a place to ourselves. They thought you'd feel more comfortable having our own place to relax amongst other things... I hope you like it." Edward voice was velvety smooth as he had curved his lips into a smile.

Isabella walked into the huge walk in closet. She felt some of the clothes that were hanging.

"Alice stocked it for you." Edward said as she looked.

"Clearly."

Isabella walked around Edward as she took more steps into another room. There in the master room was a bed. It was all decorated up. And there was even rose petals made into a heart of the bed. Edward walked in and said, "This is our room."

He came in behind Isabella as he moved her hair to exposed that beautiful neck he'd been dying to kiss. She felt his tongue wet her neck as he licked his favorite spot.

"I thought vampires don't sleep." Isabella said as her husband continued to seduce her.

"Its not intended for sleep, baby...hmmm God baby do I ever want you!"

Isabella turned to her husband, seeing his eyes go from gold to pitch black with lust. "Well...then show me what do we do with the bed?" she asked seductively, purring.

"Gladly!" he growled as they both fell to the bed kissing each other hungrily… They were all over the bed as they wrestled with each other. Isabella straddled Edward as he then tore her shirt into shreds wanting to feel her marble soft skin

"You don't need this anymore!" he murmured as their lips met. They kissed each other, nipping and sucking, marking their mate as their own. He felt her wetness as he thrust inside of Isabella forcefully making her gasp with desire for her husband and mate.

"Always so wet for me!" Edward grunted as he pulsated inside of her.

"Oh Edward! Deeper and harder please!" She begged as she was on the brink of her orgasm.

Edward pounded into her body, no more fearing he'd break her in two. Before he gave into his orgasm he had one more thing to say to his wife and mate.

Edward hovered over Isabella. He looked into her eyes as they both smiled at each other...Edward was finally happy. She was his in every sense of the word. She was a Human turned Vampire. She was meant to be _**his**_. He thrust into Isabella looking in her eyes. He could feel her body closer and closer to the brink of coming. Feeling her pussy clench to his cock. He grunted as he said, "Welcome to my world, Isabella!" as he pumped inside of her and they both came with such force. The mating bond had been completed.

**A/N: And yes the story is complete. However I will not hit the complete button until I post the Epilogue. And I never expected Possessiveward to be like this. It took on a life of its own. I hope you all enjoyed Possessiveward. But….there are more stories to be told. My stories will always contain a little of Possessiveward *wiggles eyebrows***


	15. Chapter 15

**Possessiveward**

**Ch 15: The Epilogue**

It has been almost a year since Isabella Swan-Cullen had changed. She was able to control her blood thirst. So good in fact by three months, Edward kept his word and she was allowed to see her dad, Charlie from afar. Bella had spied on Charlie and Sue together. She moved in with Charlie, after Edward and Bella's wedding.

But later, Jake had told Charlie that while Bella and Edward were gone on their honeymoon, and she became ill, deathly ill. But, she was able to move on with life, changed. Jake literally stipped his clothes off in front of Charlie to show him what he was talking about.

Meanwhile, Jake went to the Cullens to let them know, so that Bella could keep Charlie in her life. Though Edward wasn't happy with it, but when Charlie visited, and Charlie and Bella hugged, Edward couldn't deny Bella her family. Seeing her happy was better for him.

Their sex life was amazing, they had almost christened every room in the Cullen home. When the family went hunting, Edward and Bella took full advantage. One night though...Edward and Bella were heavily into their sex capades in the piano room. He had Isabella spread eagle over the top of the piano while he went to town on her wet pussy, causing Bella to writhe with pleasure.

"Damn, Isabella, you taste delicious!" Edward raised his head and Bella saw his lips covered with her juices.

"Oh fuck! Edward!" she grabbed the back of his neck and forced him to kiss her, allowing to taste herself on his lips.

Edward then pulled Isabella's legs over his shoulder as he rammed his cock into her pussy. In and out at a fast pace, moving the piano. You could hear their moans, grunts echo through the room and into the rest of the house.

Alice tried to break into Edward's thoughts letting him know the family had come back. But he was too far into their making love he didn't hear his sister.

"Oh God, Edward, right there! Yes, yes, yes!" Isabella chanted as she came yet again to an orgasm. Edward following Isabella as he felt her come on his cock as it pushed him over the edge; roaring out to his orgasm. Edward thrust so hard that he broke the piano, causing it to crash to the floor with him and Isabella. He lifted Isabella and crashed her to the window as he finished.

Once they finished Edward heard Alice that time break into his thoughts. '_Its about time you two finish. Hurry and get dressed we are having company soon. Its Aro and Demitri coming to visit."_

They dressed and met the family downstairs. Emmett snickered as they entered the room. But Edward smirked right at his brother. They heard a knock on the door and Carlisle went to answer it. He invited them in and led them to the living room.

"Well, its nice to see you all again. So this is the Cullen home. Very nice." Aro replied as he looked around. His eyes scanned the room looking at all the furniture and pictures the Cullen's had. His eyes rested on Bella and Edward's wedding picture. '_They had a nice wedding_', he thought. He continued to look as he then saw Isabella.

She was dressed in a royal blue dress and heels. She also had the Cullen crest necklace around her neck. Aro walked right up to her as Edward shoved Isabella more into his side. He saw Aro looking his wife up and down and didn't like it one bit. He started to growl, as Aro said to Bella.

"Ahhhh young, Bella." He emphasized her name and continued to speak to her, "Immortality becomes you my dear. I see that your eyes are gold."

She replied softly, "Yes, I'm doing good on my hunting for animal blood instead of human blood."

Edward's growl deepened as Aro continue to look at her. "I see that." Aro touched Isabella's hair and leaned down to smell it. "Wow! You still smell as good as if you were human my dear."

Carlisle chimed in, "Yes, Isabella, is still considered a newborn therefore her own blood still exist in her veins.

Jasper who broke into Edwards thoughts, '_Edward you need to calm down.'_

'_Fuck you Jasper, if it were your wife he was looking at you wouldn't say that_!' He growled to his brother.

Aro finally acknowledged Edward. "Why, Edward, its so nice to see you again. I will say you look better than our last visit together. And congratulations are in order. First on your marriage to Isabella and to making her one of you."

Edward replied tightly to Aro, "Thank you. Glad you approve."

'_Edward! You need to calm down, son,' _Carlisle spoke to his son. '_I know Aro is pushing your buttons, but please try to be polite.'_

'_I'm trying, Carlisle,' _Edward said back tightly. He was getting angrier by the minute.

Demetri who was silent through most of the introductions he was taking everything in. Actually he couldn't take his eyes off Isabella. '_Damn, no wonder Edward was fascinated with this creature, she's exquisite as a vampire!'_

"My apologies Demetri." Aro said as he continued, "You remember, Isabella, don't you?"

Demetri stepped up to Isabella taking her within his grasp as he kissed her hand and looking into her eyes. "Così felice di fare la vostra conoscenza, Ms ... "

Edward who had enough of their flirting ways he stepped in front of Demetri as he snarled out, "Enough, Demetri! You know very well she is my wife now and my mate. I suggest you remember that for the remainder of your trip."

Edward grabbed Bella's hand as he pulled her with him, he said to the family, "Isabella and I are going to the cottage. Our matting isn't done yet!" he growled out as they left the house and ran to the cottage.

Once they were inside their home Edward's temper got the best of him. He threw some brick a brack at the wall shattering them to piece as he growled out, "Fuck! The nerve of those Volturi assholes! And Demetri using his Italian on my wife, what the fuck was that?!"

Isabella giggled at her husband as she watched him. He turned to her as he looked into her eyes. She could see his lust and rage in them.

"What are you laughing at my dear?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just keep going. You are rather entertaining when you're jealous…"

Edward stepped towards Isabella, only doing it predatorily. His eyes never leaving hers. "Oh really? So… you like seeing me all hot and bothered, in a jealous rage?"

He was in front of his wife, looking at her with such hunger in his eyes. He grabbed a hold of her, fisting her hair in his hands and yanking her head back, forcing her to look at him.

"Let me make this clear, I don't give a fuck if they are Volturi or not. Next time any one of them touches what's mine, I won't be held responsible for what I do next. _**You. Are. Mine.**_"

He kissed her roughly pouring all his passion into that kiss. They made love throughout the night, each time, Edward made her say his name over and over again.

Emmett chuckled as Demetri and Aro heard Isabella cry out in pleasure, making them a bit uncomfortable. '_Take that Aro and Demetri, she's __**mine!**_'

After a couple of days of being at the Cullen home, Aro and Demetri were ready to return to their home in Italy. They said goodbye to the Cullen as they headed back. Alice wanted to go shopping again, in Seattle. Edward allowed Isabella to go, telling her she must come home within three hours and bringing something sexy home. She did as she was told.

Isabella's and Edward's relations grew more intense. Edward replaced his piano so many times it made the family laugh. But one thing always remained the same. No matter what, Edward always remained _**Possessive**_ of what was his. And that was _**Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen.**_

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading PossessiveWard. I never intended this story to get so many readers, but I do appreciate everyone of you. I have more stories I'm currently working on so put me on alert if you hadn't done so.**

**This is what Demetri said to Isabella in his Italian, So happy to make your acquaintance, Ms.**


	16. Chapter 16: Italy Outtake

**PossessiveWard**

**Ch: Outtake of Italy**

**Not betad or edited. All mistakes are mine.**

"Jake, I have to go. I don't want Edward killing himself because of me...and because I love him. " Isabella cried to Jake as she sent in Alice's car.

Earlier, when Jake answered the phone in Bella's kitchen it was Edward. Jake told him that Charlie was busy planning a funeral, leaving Edward realling of the possibility of his Isabella being dead. Edward crushed the phone in his hand, not wanting it to be true. 'No! no! It can't be! Tell me Jake's lying.'

Jake reached in Alice's car, begging and pleading with Bella not to leave. Not to go to Italy. He used Charlie,saying that he will be worried.

"He left you, he didn't want you anymore. Bells, please...what about us? You and me? We were so close…" Jake said with a lump in his throat.

Bella looked at Jake, one more time. "Jake, you know I love you, you're my best friend. But I have to do this." Then looking at Alice, Bella says, "Go, Alice."

Alice puts the car in gear and takes off, leaving Jake behind. He stared at the tail lights, mad as hell that she actually left.

A plane ride later, and Alice stealing a ferrari, they sped to get to Edward in time. Alice pulls the car over letting Bella out telling her that Edward sees her first he will go through with the suicide. He was denied by the volturi to be destroyed as his talents will be useful to them.

The clock chimes twelve and Bella sees Edward step out into the sun taking his shirt off. He was hoping the people would see his skin shine and order for him to be destroyed. Bella runs to Edward and stops him from going any further. He can't believe she was alive and in his arms.

She opened her eyes to see his face, he had shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't fed in weeks or months. He tells her that he couldn't live in a world she didn't exist in. She is shocked by admission saying, "But you said…"

He looked in her eyes and simply replied, "I lied. I can't believe you really thought I didn't love you after so many times me telling you. You are everything to me, Bella. Everything."

They kissed, the kiss was desperate and needy. But after their reunion the Volturi men came to see what was happening. They told Edward that Aro needed to see him. Edward tells Bella to go enjoy the festival and they replied saying the girl goes with them. He tells them go to hell. Alice comes in saying, "Come guys, its a festival, you wouldn't want to make a scene."

However, Jane thwarts the plans right away as they all follow. Isabella is scared, but Edward vows to keep her safe. They face the Volturi and Aro toys with Edward on Isabella. He asks Felix to take care of her to see how strong Edward's feelings are for Bella. Aro is quite surprised on Edwards efforts to save the human to whom he fell in love with. Alice speaks up to tell them that Bella will be one of them. At first it wasn't Edward intention on changing Isabella. But now after everything they have been through, he knows, its inevitable. Aro released the Cullens and Bella telling them to go make the preparation of changing her.

They leave, as they do Isabella sees that there are people on a tour of the castle. But as they enter where Aro is they scream, as they are sucked out of their blood. They can't leave until the next day so Edward checks himself and Bella into a room. While Isabella sleeps, Alice talks with Edward.

"Edward, there is something you need to know about Bella." He looked at Bella as she slept, then turned back to Alice.

"What do I need to know….I mean she is safe and healthy from what I see." he says back to her.

"That may be so, but there is more. She was in a comatose state for a long time, three months. Charlie almost shipped her back to her mom, but she insisted on staying. But…"

"But...what aren't you telling me. Alice?" Edward asked his sister.

"She and Jake got really close." Alice answered Edward. Right away the venom appeared in his mouth. Just hearing Jake's name made Edward cringe. He knew that when she first arrived in Forks, that Black had a huge crush on his girl. The thought of Jake and Bella together made Edward growl.

"Alice...please tell me she wasn't dating him or anything."

"Not exactly. But they did spend lots of time together." Alice sent Edward images of Bella with Jake and Mike at the movies. Fixing their motor bikes together and just hanging out. Edward even saw where Jake had his arm around Isabella at one point in her truck. Then the biggest one of them all, he saw where Jake almost kissed Bella in her kitchen, just before he called.

"Fuck! I knew that dog had a thing for her! I knew it! What the hell did I do Alice? I just drove her into the arms of someone else. Not only someone else, Jake, of all people. That nasty ass mangy mutt. Ugh! I will kill him!" Edward shouted at the top of his lunges. He tugged on his hair out of frustration.

"Edward, you have to calm down, you will wake Bella up. She needs her rest. I understand how you feel. I don't like it anymore than you do. We have some damage control to do."

"That fucking mutt will stay away from her. He will not come around her again if I have anything to say about it and I do. Damn it. She's _**mine**_."

"Whoa….Edward. I've never heard you talk like that before. Saying curse words and with such possessiveness." Alice said to her brother.

"Yeah...well get used to it. There will be no more push over Edward from here on out. I will be damned if I ever lose to her that fucking mutt."

Alice tells Edward she wants to do some shopping before they leave. He nods as she leaves the room. He checks on Isabella as she still sleeps. He began to think about everything that they have went through.

He stares at Isabella as she sleeps and vows silently, "Jake or any other male will not ever get to you again Isabella. You're **mine**."

She awoke five hours later. She looked around the room and saw she wasn't in her room. She mumbled to herself, '_So, it wasn't a dream after all.'_

"Nope, definitely not a dream…" Isabella heard a deep voice from across the room. She looked and saw Edward. He was sitting in the chair, by the window. He had on dark clothing, they looked black. Isabella actually thought he looked rather sexy in his his eyes still looked swollen.

"Edward, you need to feed. How long has it been for you?" Bella asked concerned.

"I'm fine," he said looking at her. "Did you sleep okay?" he asked getting up and coming to sit on the bed to get closer to her.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me rest. I really needed that. I didn't realize how tired I was."

Edward reached up and touched her cheek, she gasped feeling his cold touch. He missed touching her.

"Is this okay? I really missed you, Isabella. So much." He whispered as he looked in her eyes. He couldn't resist those brown pools of hers.

"Yeah, I missed your touch too." She whispered back.

He moved closer to her, his face inches closer. "Let me try this...stay very still, Bella." He commanded softly. She did as she was told, he slowly came closer to her as his lips met hers. Right away he could felt the spark, the electricity that flowed between them. He moved his lips over hers as they kissed. She began to move to get closer to him. He moaned into their kiss, feeling another part of his body come alive. Soon they were in full make out mode.

Edward gently laid her back down on the bed as he hovered over her. God he needed her like air. He felt her fingers tangle in his hair as she tugged him closer. Hearing her moan and drove him more crazy. He pulled away from her lips and nipped on her throat and collarbone.

"Fuck, I need you, Isabella! I need to be inside of you!" He whispered to her as he kissed her throat.

"I need you too, so much!" She gasped as they continued.

He used his vampire speed and undressed them both. Kissing her again as he centered himself at her entrance.

"This will hurt at first baby, I'm so sorry," he voiced to her.

Edward slid in and felt her barrier, he felt her wince, but he kept going as he thrust harder inside of her, making her grasp and he grunted.

"Christ! Oh fuck this feels good!" he said as he moved inside of her. He never felt so more alive than at that moment. Feeling her wetness suck him in and he drove in and out. She never felt so full in her life before, feeling him drive deeper in her made her moan with pleasure.

"Edward! Oh god Edward, faster!" he went as fast as he could without breaking her, before long they gave into what they were feeling at that moment. She came hard, feeling him thrust harder inside of her. He himself couldn't contain himself as he felt her pussy clench on his cock. He gave into the pressure that was mounting as he dove in two more times spilling into her.

"Isabella, you're _**mine**_! _**All mine**_!" he roared as he gave out to their love making. He landed right beside as he was spent. Yes even vampires get tired. She also laid there out of breath. Both of them said, wow together. She giggled as he turned to her.

"Well….that was, I can't even describe it Bella. Thank you for that. I know we were going to wait and all…"

"Edward, this was perfect. I'm glad we did it. We needed that so much." She explained to him as her stomach growled.

"Time to feed my girl!" Edward then got out of bed, naked ofcourse and Bella ogled his body as she smiled.

"See something you like, baby?" he asked cockily looking back at her. She had the covers pulled up to cover herself. She blushed right away as he got on the phone and ordered room service for Bella.

Isabella went to freshen up as she waited for the food to arrive. Soon she she came out fully dressed in jeans and a t shirt and her hair up in a sexy bun. Edward had the table set up for her when she came out she started eating and talking to Edward.

"Edward, there are some things I need to tell you…" She started saying.

Edward who sat in front of her, looking at her replied, "There is no need Isabella. Actually Alice filled me in on some things."

She looked Edward in the eyes and said, "Oh really? Well, I just feel better if I told you what happened between Jake and I, myself."

Edward replied tightly, "Isabella, there really is no need to tell me anything." Then he smoothed out his tone, "I saw through Alice exactly what happened. And I have to say, I'm very surprised with you. I mean, Jake? Really?"

Bella was surprised with Edwards comments. _What exactly was he trying to say about Jake? I mean he was there for me when Edward and his family left me._

"What is that supposed to mean, Edward? Jake, was there for me when your family left me. He and I…"

Edward who rose his voice, "I know exactly what he was trying to do Bella. It wasn't that hard to figure it out believe me. Especially when he tried to kiss you in the kitchen when I called to find out about you. Rosalie had informed me you had committed suicide. And Jake was being clever by trying to tell me that Charlie was planning a funeral it was you so he could move right on in."

Isabella was getting angry now. "It wasn't like that Edward. You make it sound like he was trying to...to…"

"Move in on what's _**mine**_? Oh hell yeah he was. He couldn't wait until I was out of the picture, thats for sure. Well I'm here to say that won't happen again."

_Oh Edward had a lot of nerve_, she thought. _How dare he say who I could or couldn't be with?_

"Listen, Edward, Jake is my friend and nothing I won't have you telling me who I can be friends with." As Bella stood up from the table.

Edward's temper snapped. He threw the table across the room, hearing the dishes shatter and the food went everywhere. That was the first time Isabella saw a different side of him. Just as she moved, he was there in front of her like lighting. He pushed her up against the wall, making the art work, tremble on the wall. Grasping her arms and holding them over her head.

"That fucking dog can't do this to you, Isabella." He growled, possessively.

He ripped her jeans and panties off her and in an instant rammed his cock into her warm core making Isabella gasp with desire.

"Oh fuck! Edward!" she breathed. '_Wow! I never imagined Edward could be like this!'_

"Mine!" he growled as he pounded into her pussy relentlessly, making the pictures fall off the wall. "**Mine! Mine Mine!"** he roared as they both came from his blunt force on her drenched pussy.

Isabella was spent from what just happened. She looked back into Edward's eyes which were pitch black as he spoke to her darkly, "You're _**mine**_, Isabella. And that fucking dog will know too when we get back will change from here on out."

**A/N: Now before I get questioned on Alice being able to see Jake in her visions I just wanna say...this is my story. I will tell it the way I want too. So tell me...did I live up to your imaginations on this Outtake? ****I still can't believe the alerts I'm getting for this...I'm still speechless. Thank you to everyone who is reading it. Pics in my PossessiveWard group.**


	17. PossessiveWard Outtake: Tent Scene

**PossessiveWard Outtake: Tent Scene**

'_Damn it! I hated this! I really hate this. Did I say I really hate this? Yeah I hate that Dog, literally. Jake always seemed to manage to work himself in with my Bella. That's right I said_ _**my Bella**__,' _thought Edward, as he waited for Bella and the dog to come back outside of her house. It was her idea.

Ever since the Cullen's found out it was Victoria making these newborns to come, and kill Bella, Edward knew that they had to do something. Bella suggested that they get the wolves involved with them, to help fight them. Edward and Isabella had recently discovered that another vampire other than Edward had been inside the Swan home. So, Jake was inside investigating the scent.

Finally, Edward saw Bella emerge then followed Jake behind her. Edward stood his ground as they approached him. Isabella stood the side as she watched the two of them exchanged words.

"Who ever it was, they left his stink behind. It will be hard to miss when we cross it again. We will handle it from here."

"We don't need you to handle anything, or anyone." Edward said firmly to the dog.

Jake looked back at Edward and said snarly, "I could careless what you need. If it weren't for you coming back, this wouldn't be happening."

Edward replied with amusement in his voice, "Oh. And you would have like that wouldn't you, dog? You hate the fact, the she left you, while coming for me. You also hated the fact she chose me over you. Yeah, I know all about your trying to get close to her. I saw the visions."

Jake commented back, "Hmmf, its funny how you have to rely on your sister with the visions and all. If you'd stay there in Italy, none of this would be fucking happening blood sucker, so much for Alice's visions huh? Why don't you drop this hero act of yours? Isabella deserves better."

Edward got in his face. "Where do you get off all high and mighty? Weren't you the one who told me that Charlie was planning a funeral, you led me to believe that its was Bella's. So don't be preaching to me about morals, dog."

Jake shoved Edward and replied, "Oh...really? I guess seeing me almost kiss Bella got to you didn't it, Edward? It seems to me that…"

'_Crack!'_

Jake didn't even get to finish what he was saying as there was a blow to his jaw from Edward. He was down on the ground rubbing his jaw.

'_Damn, it felt good to get a hit on Jake. Even if it didn't hurt him much, fucking dog,' thought Edward._

Isabella came to Jake to see if he was okay as Jake helped himself up.

"What is wrong with you two? I thought we could work together to catch the bad vampires?" Bella as looked at both of them angrily.

Jake looking at Edward, "Like there is a difference. So did it feel good to get a cheap shot in?" as he goaded Edward.

Edward smiled smugly, "Your lucky I didn't do worse! And yes it felt good to get a shot in. I have been waiting to do that for a long time. As far as you trying to kiss Bella, those days are over. You can forget getting your grubby paws on _**my **_woman." Edward lifted his eyebrow to Jake as he walked passed him to get Bella.

Edward grabbed Isabella's hand, "Come on, Bella, lets go." As Edward added a little swagger in his walk. He opened the door for Isabella. Then looked back at the dog as he got in the car himself. Speeding off in his car, leaving Jake in the dust.

Isabella was stunned at just what happened between Jake and Edward. She thought these two could work together on her behalf, but guess not. They were silent in the car. It took all but thirty minutes to get to the Cullen home, which normally took an hour. Edward shut the engine off and then went to help Isabella out.

"Alice is expecting you. Go inside," he told her.

She looked into Edward's eyes and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

He replied, "Thats a loaded question for the moment. I would love to come..." as Edward emphasised the word come and wiggled his eyebrows.

Isabella quirked her head, then said, "I didn't mean it quite like that, Edward."

He shook his head and half smiled. "I know what you meant, Isabella, believe me. But I need to blow off some steam first. I will be back soon." He leaned in and kissed her head, "I promise."

She nodded her ahead and went inside. Edward took of for the forest. He needed to get away. He didn't really need to hunt per say, but just needed a cooling off period. He stopped once he got a few miles away. He stood there taking in everything Jake said to him. About him leaving and coming back. About being in Isabella's life at all. But he shook his head of those thoughts. he knew it was just a matter of time for them to get back together. He was about to say fuck it anyway and come back.

Matter of fact, that was what the phone call was about. He wanted to see how Bella was doing first and if she missed him. Then if he got the all clear from Alice he was going to come home. Instead the dog let him think that Bella was dead, so he decided at that time he didn't want to exist either.

Edward then felt a slap on his back. He turned quickly to see who it was.

"Carlisle. Hey, what are you doing here?" Edward asked,surprised to see his dad.

Carlisle smiled to his son. "Catching up with you. I'm glad you stopped or I never would have caught up. Neither would your brothers too." Just then Jasper and Emmett appeared. Carlisle spoke, "We thought you could use some male bonding time. So how did it go with Jake earlier?"

Edward growled just hearing his fucking name. Emmett snickered of course, then said, "That good huh?"

"You guys don't know the half of it!" he said flustered. He ran his hands through his hair as he paced a bit. Then he stood in place. "You all tried to warn me about leaving and I wouldn't listen. I thought I knew what was best. And now I made things worse with that damn fucking dog. I mean...he actually made me think Bella was dead just so he could get his paws on her. I guess what makes me more furious than anything is we know that wolves imprint. I mean look at what happened between Leah and Emily. Paul with was with Leah first and left her for Emily because he imprinted on her. Does Jake even think about that? Does he think about what is best for Bella? No. All he can think is about himself. But yet I guess I did the same thing when I left. I didn't let her make the decision and look where that got me."

Carlisle listen to his son. Then he spoke. "So what are you trying to say, Edward? Are you ready to make that claim on Bella and make her one of us?"

Edward looked into his dad and brothers eyes and nodded back to them confirming his question.

He said, "But is that selfish of me? I mean she would have to leave her life behind. Her friends and family. I know she has said she wants to change...but….yet I don't want to lose her either. And the closer she gets to Jake, it just makes things worse. He plays on her emotions. He manipulates her in every way. I saw the visions Alice showed me. He was definitely wanting to be my replacement. But he has no idea on how that would affect her emotionally. Say they did get together and then later he imprints on someone else. Where would that leave her? I know she loves me. I do know that. But at the same time it makes me wonder since I can't read her thoughts if she does have feelings for him."

Jasper cuts in, "Edward, I just want to say that I'm sorry. If I hadn't of tried to attack Bella at her birthday party then none of this wouldn't have happened. So Im just at fault in this situation as you are. But we're family and we are here to help in whatever you need. We will always be here for you no matter what. And I for what its worth I don't like her around that mutt as much as you do."

Emmett who had to get his two cents in said, "I'll say. We heard Bella tell Alice what happened between you and him. I say its about damn time you hit that dog! He deserved it!"

All the men laughed at Emmett's reasoning. This is exactly what Edward needed. He chuckled along with them.

Carlisle threw his arm around his son, "Welcome to our world Edward of finding your mate. You deserve to be happy."

Edward replied to him, "I have never said thank you, Carlisle. Its an extraordinary life and I feel like its just beginning."

They all ran home and joined their mates as well. Soon they would be fighting the newborns then Edward and Bella could really start their lives. When the family went to go hunting to prepare for the battle, Edward stayed back. He invited Bella to sleep over and thats when he proposed to her. She finally accepted his proposal and his mother's ring. He was happy that she said yes.

Edward and Bella had to meet Jake at the clearing so he could carry Bella up the mountain top to Edward. They didn't want to risk Victoria and her puppets to catch their scent. Edward was on edge until he saw his Bella. She walked over to him and they hugged. He knew he needed to get her in the tent before the storm arrived.

It hard started knowing. In the tent she had all kind of blankets on her. Bella even wore thermal clothing but that still didn't help the frigid tempers. Edward hated to see her suffer with the cold. He would give anything if he could climb in and give her warmth.

Jake couldn't take it anymore with hearing Bella's teeth chatter. So he came inside the tent. He looked at Edward and said, "You wanted a heater well here I am."

Edward looked back at Jake and said, "Not a chance. I told you to keep your grubby paws off her."

"If she freezes to death its on you. I could careless about you, its her I'm worried about." Jake replied tightly.

Edward looked back again at his fiance and realized he had no choice. So Jake opened the blanket and climbed in next to Bella. As she squirmed up next to Jake Edward was giving Jake an evil eye.

Jake said to Bella, "It would be faster if you took your clothes off."

Bella who didn't want any trouble between the men he replied tightly, "J-jake. D-don't."

"Survival 101 Bella," as Jake looked to Edward. The two of them glared at each other.

It was turning into a long night. Edward was tired of hearing Jake's thoughts about Bella.

'This is a dream come true laying beside bella, I just wish it was under different terms. But we're here with the bloodsucker. Maybe if i moved my hand on her waist…'

Edward growled, "Get your hands off her Jake and control your thoughts."

Jake replied half laughing. "Oh you wish this was you don't you blood sucker. You wish you were the one down here keeping her warm. I kind of wondered about that actually...I mean how does a vampire and a human….you know…"

"Have sex?" Edward asked.

"Well yeah. I mean isn't it cold. Also how do you get hard...and...well I just don't see it to be honest. There's no way you two could…"

Edward smirked at Jake just then. He then said cockily, "That's where you wrong dog. You maybe holding her now but I've had my cock in her and it felt so good. It was nice, warm, wet and tight. You could only imagine how it feels…" Just then Isabella said Edward's name in moans. "Edward! Yes, that's it. I need your cock right there!" She moaned in her sleep.

Jake even felt Bella's squirming underneath the blanket. '_No fucking way! He's lying. They didn't...'_ thats when Edward responded to Isabella ignoring Jake altogether.

She was actually sweating being next to Jake. So Edward pulled her out of the blanket and slipped in hand inside of her wet pussy. As Edward felt her wet folds, he slid his finger inside of her deeper, making Isabella moan and squirm.

"So responsive baby, feel what my finger is doing to you, Isabella. Its my cock fucking you. Scream my name!" Edward whispered seductively in her ear.

"Oh God, Edward! Please I need you! Please!" she begged. All the while the dog watched. He couldn't believe it! Even with seeing it with his own eyes he still couldn't fathom them being together, together. Edward went in deeper with his finger and touches her clit. Isabella's hips rose and she bucked into his palm.

"Faster, Edward!" She gasped as she was on the brink of an orgasm. Edward did was he was told and before long Isabella came hard and fast. Her body convulsed with the orgasm. She was spent and tired. She relaxed against Edward as she fell right back into a deep sleep.

Edward let her relax against him as he looked at Jake, smugly saying, "You believe me now dog? We had sex in Italy actually. Mated. So your dreams of ever being with Isabella are over."

Jake left the tent in a hurry, changing into his wolf form as he ran into the woods howling.

**A/N: **The part in the tent of Edward letting Jake know that he's been inside of Bella was the idea from one of my EMT and Firefighter readers name Ted who is on Vtweetymccn team. The whole team reads my PossessiveWard story. They are awesome at what they do. So thank you to the _**Station 6 Smithers Rescue **_for reading my stories. Im just glad I can provide them some great lemons. I have pics in my group also.


End file.
